Heavy is the crown
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Tauradonna AU: Blake is the Faunus Princess of Menagerie, the home to any faunus, a safe haven. Sure she has her duties and priorities but deep down she is like someone else, a person with hopes and dreams. That is how she meets Adam, a young trainee for the White Fang who will form her in personal defense and martial arts. Time and people will test their bonds; will they break?
1. Prologue

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Prologue**

 **A/N:** Hello! Welcome to this AU Tauradonna story where Blake is the Faunus Princess of Menagerie. This story contains romance, mature scenes, fluffy, a motherfucker OC... No abusive Tauradonna, not canon. Just some happiness to the Tauradonna shippers. The cover is my own art, you can find me on Deviantart too with the same username as here.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the characters of the show.

 **Thanks to my chihuahua beta reader.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna tightened the ribbon of her shoes and arms, this ballet class would be long and hard. When she was done with her clothing, she struggled once more to capture her hair in an ordered and polite bun that would hold her wavy dark hair. When she was done, started warming up with simple exercises and then with acrobatics.

Most of the teenagers of her age would have paid to be in her shoes. She was the only daughter of the ruler of Menagerie, the faunus kingdom. The light of day for her parents, with simple duties and no worries for money and food, complete studies, and formation on whatever she wished.

Except for ballet.

She really didn't choose dancing as a hobby. It was her mother who pushed her to start dancing since the young age of 10. Now she was 15 and her interests were more clear. She couldn't stand the corruption, injustice, inequality, discrimination, the hate that the humans felt for the faunus specie.

Her teacher, a professional dancer, entered the ballroom of her house. She took her lessons in her own home, she didn't even have to move.

As the teacher started commanding her what to do her mind filled with random thoughts. It was it until she saw once more the two white fangs that her faunus teacher had.

The White Fang, the noblest organization that fought for equality. The same that her father was leading a few years ago. She really admired all the work the faunus activists put on the White Fang but what she liked the most were the fighters. Rightful warriors who fought for equality and didn't hesitate when an injustice was happening near. Sometimes she used to spy them from the balcony, she saw them training almost every day. It was her favorite hobby when she wasn't reading.

A hard clap of hands made her woke up from the phantasy world and personal reflections in her mind. Her teacher seemed annoyed.

"I said slimmer figure, more delicate. You can't do the jumps if you're positioned on the ground as one of those White Fang trainees."

Oh, how she wished to be one of them.

* * *

One step forward, the position lower to the floor, calm breathing.

With the help of his semblance, he could easily cut through his fellow fighter's aura. One strike and his opponent was already defeated. He offered his hand to the fallen one and helped him to get up.

Adam smirked as he left the training field. He was disposed to return to his small house where he lived alone and take a hot shower and maybe if he was in the mood he would go to the Inn for dinner where he surely would meet some of his brothers of the White Fang. He was 21 years old yet he lived a free wild life that he did what he wanted.

Travel to the other kingdoms, explore the world, meet new people, mating with whoever he wished. He had a lot of admirers, actually, but he wasn't a show-off asshole as most of his fellow trainees. The feminine sector liked best the simple ones even though he used them whenever he wanted some affection or action. He never cared for anyone else but he cared about the team spirit. He loved being part of the White Fang and claim their rightful rights as normal citizens.

After he could leave the training zone, his mentor placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're the best of the best, Taurus."

"Thank you, sir. You know I try my best."

Words were unnecessary, he would soon be ascended to lieutenant. He would be his mentor's right hand.

* * *

So this was the prologue of our two main characters and pairing on this fanfic. Their paths will cross soon, trust me. I hope you enjoyed this little tease, reviews are always welcome, any corrections too (English is not my language).

Read you soon!

Frozenheart7


	2. Chapter 1: Crossroads of life

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Chapter one: Crossroads of life**

 **A/N:** Thanks to my beta reader, Polatrixu, and Serge who helped me with a lot of scenes and plot points.

For those who don't like OC, I didn't like them, in this story, it won't have a lot of protagonism. It's just a barrier for Blake and Adam, to test their relationship and make things more interesting. Don't worry, the story won't go focused on the OC.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm still trying to decide how I will answer them, here on the same document or privately.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of the characters of the show.

* * *

Summer came along with warm and good news. Her teacher would move to Mistral for three months so Blake wouldn't be taking those annoying ballet lessons. That afternoon she danced cheerfully in the privacy of her room.

At supper, she told her parents in a serious tone the fact that her teacher would go on a long vacation to visit her family. Her father just answered with a short response:

"Then search for another hobby, sweetheart; painting, music, cooking…"

Of course, all the options were ladylike, but she had a better one in mind.

"I was actually thinking of something more athletic." Her mother looked stranged at her. "I just don't want to lose all the strength and flexibility I gained this lasts months." Blake explained.

"And what do you have in mind, dear?" Asked Kali, her mother.

"Maybe some personal training..."

Her father almost choked with the dinner. After some minutes explaining the reasons she had thought previously, finally, they accepted.

"If that is what you want, tomorrow we will be going to the White Fang's training field and look for someone who can teach you the basics of self-defense."

Of course, she used self-defense as an excuse, she really wanted to be useful in the real was a safe place where if you are a faunus you can play at having a happy family game and a home to return every day, but in reality staying on the island was accepting discrimination. The faunus kingdom was a gift from the humans in an intent to shut them up and have them erased from the other 4 kingdoms led by the human race. She wished to make a difference and she would in time.

* * *

In the early morning, the crowd of the White Fang trainees was excited. Mumbling all around, rumors and immense smiles as one of the instructors announced the novelty:

"Today our majesties will be visiting, so I expect the best behavior of you."

The Belladonnas visiting the training fields of the White Fang? Was Ghira missing being the High leader of the White Fang? Or that visit had some sort of hidden secret reason? Wait, he said Majesties in plural, would his wife come along?

All of these questions invaded Adam's mind as he stood in his ward in the first line of trainees. He was on the top ranking of the bests so his mentor went to meet him after the big announcement.

"Taurus, I want you to accompany us while I show the Belladonnas our actual training program."

"It will be an honor. May I ask the reason of this sudden visit?"

"It's confidential, Ghira doesn't want people to know. It's about their daughter, you'll know the details soon."

Something strange about his mentor made him tense. Just before he could ask more questions, the Belladonnas entered to the White Fang building. All eyes were on them and in special, the princess who had a shiny smile all over her face.

"Dad, I could have come here alone." Said Blake suddenly embarrassed.

"No way, sweetie. I'm going to make sure you have the best trainer from the headquarters."

"And warn him." Added Kali.

"Obviously." Blake sighed

Adam's mentor and he went to welcome the royal family. They bowed slightly and the one faunus with claws and white hair started talking:

"Your majesty, I did what you asked and I chose my best man to train your daughter."

The old man showed Adam to them, proud of his selection. Taurus at first didn't know exactly what to do but then he realized that he would be teaching the faunus princess so he kneeled before her. Blake blushed and gave him her hand to stretch it but he kissed it instead of squeezing it.

"No, that's not necessary I-..."

"Our daughter is modest, don't mind her." Said the ruler. "What's your name, young man?

Taurus stood up and released her hand. It was hard for him to stop looking at her golden eyes. She had a long wavy hair and was wearing a black lace dress with simple sandals. Her skin was pale and flawless in contrast with her ebony hair and that made her look different from all the others. She was young, still a minor, he guessed. She had two cat ears as her mother, but hers were smaller and cuter.

"Taurus, Adam Taurus, sir." He answered.

Blake kept staring at him. He had a curious red hair that made him more interesting than already was. His body was strong, muscular and he was tall, very tall. She was older than her, by 10 years more or less. She supposed seeing the size of his horns.

As her father spoke at him, occasionally his red eyes met hers. The father noticed that tension and decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"Come here, Taurus boy, we are going to talk in private."

Ghira passed his big arm around Adam's shoulders and guided him to the furthest corner of the room. The ruler glanced at him and then looked at his daughter, then back at him.

"If you touch my daughter in any peccaminous way. I will make sure that you are expelled from the White Fang and from Menagerie." The bull faunus swallowed saliva. Feeling his sins crawling on his back. "Oh, but don't worry, I'm sure your boss made a good decision choosing you, this is just a fair warning."

Meanwhile, Blake and Kali kept waiting with Adam's mentor. A wise and old man who seemed to have everything under control.

"I assure you that he is strong and qualified, he will show you whatever you want to know: self-defense, karate, martial arts, weapons…"

Blake made her unconscious smile wider.

"I thank you for it, I'm sure that we will get along well." Replied her more than satisfied.

"Taurus is a good man, I know him since he was 5 years old. He is serious, organized and introverted but skilled in every kind of fighting style."

"Like Blake, she and her books." Commented her mother.

"Do you read, your majesty? He does too."

One more plus to add.

"That's wonderful, there isn't a lot of people who I can talk about books."

After this brief talk with the leader of the trainees of the White Fang, Adam and Ghira joined them again. Blake was excited to know her mentor better when her father wouldn't be around to control the situation.

"So, your majesty, when do you wish to start?" Asked the old man once they were together at last.

"Tomorrow."

That answer surprised everyone. Adam kept questioning why would a person like her want to train as a regular person of the White Fang. Depending on how he gets along with the princess, he would ask her later.

"If that's the case tomorrow you should come here to test your abilities first. Just to know what should we start working." Added Adam's mentor.

"Tomorrow at 5 pm?" Proposed Taurus.

"That's good for me." Answered Blake with a big smile.

Ghira gave him a last warning glance and spoke:

"Well, that's all, gentlemen. Let's return home."

But Blake had more in mind than just a five-minute visit to talk about business.

"Actually... I wished to visit this installations. You two can return home, I can see this on my own." She asked.

The old man was excited about it and pleased the princess' petition.

"Of course, princess, Adam can show you the training field and the headquarters. Besides you have the opportunity to talk and know each other better."

Ghira seemed to not like the idea but he didn't complain, he just made things a little bit difficult for both.

"You have 10 minutes, no one more, no one less you don't want to be late."

Blake pouted but didn't manage to make her father change his mind. Luckily, they left and she had the privacy to walk with her teacher through the installations. She smiled at him and he seemed to paralyze for two seconds. His mind started to work again after a long awkward minute.

"What would you like to see, princess?"

"Everything."

He would have to improvise but surely she would be satisfied with anything he could show her.

"Accompany me, we will make a fast travel around the building."

Taurus showed her all of the installations. The gym, the training field, offices and a conference room. They even had time to watch a short combat at the ring of the sparring room.

"I want to learn that." Said Blake amazed.

The two fighters were sweaty and hurt, tired from the hard training. She wouldn't care to have an ordinary life like that. Adam, seeing the gentle attitude of the girl, decided to ask her what he had been wondering:

"May I ask you why do you want to learn to fight?"

Her eyes shone brighter and a blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She wanted justice, a peaceful world.

"I feel that I'm doing nothing just being the daughter of the ruler. I want to fight for equality and make a change for the faunus kingdom. I guess that this is a similar answer that all White Gang fighter should say if you ask them the same question."

"And what will you do when you know all about fighting? You will join us or travel to one of the four kingdoms?"

She didn't get to plan so far and besides those were things she couldn't decide on her own. She had duties to attend, even if she thought they were useless and less important than equality.

"I-I don't know yet, my father… I guess that I will have to convince him to do something about it."

That made Adam empathize with her, surely her comfortable life had some dark side. A princess should be someone polite and well-known.

"Do you have any prohibitions?" Wondered Taurus curious.

"Not for now because I never complain but if I asked something out of my place they would forbid it."

Suddenly, the alarm of Blake's scroll rang. She had one minute left to return to the mansion. The time seemed to fly while talking to Adam and just her being herself with no formalities or respects. She liked the sensation.

"I guess I should go now."

He kneeled before her and bowed.

"Have a good day, princess."

She made him get up quickly not wanting anyone on the headquarter to copy his attitude.

"Adam, that's not necessary, you can just call me Blake."

Taurus hesitated for an instant, it was still awkward to deal with royalty without previous advice from his mentor. What happened today was a lucky event and a surprise for him. He, training the faunus princess. And his salary would be more than he ever dreamed.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to screw up things.

"Of course." She nodded and smiled.

"I will have to get used to it, I am sorry."

"No need to apologize." Belladonna received a message on her scroll. "I really need to leave, see you tomorrow."

Blake left without asking any kiss on the hand or some kind of respect gesture. He just watched her until someone opened the exit door for her and while thanking it with a slight grateful head bow, she left.

* * *

Finally, they met. As you can see, in this story, there won't be any abuse or abusive relationship towards their characters.

Every review or advice is welcome!

Read you soon!

Frozenheart7


	3. Chapter 2: Family plans

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Chapter 2: Family plans**

 **A/N:** Finally my OC is introduced, named Leon Silver, a motherfucker. I imagine Leon Silver as an older faunus version of Whitley. And Blake's test is a reference to Weiss Character's short fighting style, with acrobatics and ballet poses. I loved that so much. As always thanks to my chihuahua beta reader, Pola.

I imagine Leon as an older faunus version of Whitley. And Blake's test is a reference to Weiss Character's short fighting style, with acrobatics and ballet poses. I loved that so much. As always thanks to my chihuahua beta reader, Pola.

I finally decided to answer the reviews once I update the story again, after all, I just log in to update and answer reviews. Also, it will be better to do it this way because sometimes the update notifications don't work.

* * *

Leon Silver sighed while dining with his parents. His mother noticed the mood on her son and ordered the butler to leave them alone with a simple signal with her hand. She caressed her son's back and spoke:

"I find it barbaric that Blake started training as if she was one of that White Fang fool soldiers."

Leon's mother was a classic woman. She was almost 60 years old and she believed that the faunus princess was far from what were her duties. Believed that all women need a man to guide them, that the feminine figures always need a guardian to take care of them, the weaker ones in a relationship.

"This is not what worries me, mother. She has a particular mentor that will give her lessons every day." Answered the son.

Leon was a 20 years old young man who thought that the world was at his feet. His handsome aspect and his blue eyes could captivate any female attention but he didn't need so but to increase his ego. He was tall and had a shiny light brown hair with some speckles in his cheeks. He had claws as faunus traits.

"He is no competence for you. Does he have all the money that we do own? You will marry Blake and you will be the next ruler." Finally, the father spoke.

The Silver was the richest family behind the king. They were the only ones that had a big amount of money on the bank. No one in Menagerie could ever compete with them and that made Leon the perfect pretendant to the faunus princess, who needed a husband to rule the island.

His father was the one that dictated the orders on the house and was extremely serious and strict. Made sure to provide the best education to his son and to assure him a bright future besides the princess. He was almost 70 years old and he married his irritating wife not for love but money, as his son would do with Blake Belladonna in her 18 anniversary.

"We will organize another dinner with the majesties to remind them the arrangement and that you are worthy not as the low-class citizens of the faunus kingdom." Proposed the old lady.

Blake Belladonna wasn't aware of her own future. The ignorance would last only 3 more years and finally, she would be his bride.

"Good. Thank you, mom"

* * *

"Please tell me that you are joking." Prayed Belladonna seeing the monstrosity towards her.

"Princess, we need to know your weight." Insisted Adam's mentor that was accompanying them in this occasion.

The weighing machine was in front of her. When Blake got up that morning she was in a good mood, humming songs, skipping while walking, smiling with non-stopping. After eating with her family he changed into comfortable clothes, a simple purple t-shirt, and black tights. She arrived at the headquarters and found Adam with the old man that welcomed them yesterday. She followed them to a room that she had visited, it was used to know the physical status of the fighters. They had to know her weight first of all and that's how they ended up in that hilarious situation.

"Okay okay, but don't tell me what it is."

"But you are skinny, your majesty. You shouldn't have to worry." Insisted Adam's mentor.

"If I know my weight then all my clothes in my eyes won't fit well for me. It tends to happen to a lot of girls." Blake explained.

Obviously, two soldiers weren't aware of such lady problems.

"Women… Come on, it won't bite you."

Adam offered her hand to her to step the huge weighing machine. She accepted it and didn't dare to let his hand go.

"Blake, if you keep holding my hand your weight will be heavier, and you don't want that, right?"

"O-of course not."

She released his hand and closed her eyes. Taurus wrote the number in his notebook with the information he had to know and checked her height.

"You are excellent, Blake. You can get down now."

Belladonna did what was told and sighed with relief.

"That means that I don't need to go on a diet? Or even care what I eat?"

"No, princess." Said the old man.

"Thank dust!"

They laughed, including Blake. When was the last time she felt so comfortable around people? Adam's mentor and him kept whispering things to each other until both faced the princess and smiled wide.

"You are now officially a White Fang trainee." Announced the elder.

Blake raised her eyebrows, that was because she was from royalty? She wanted to struggle and work to earn her objective.

"Without passing a test? You won't test my skills before deciding that?"

Taurus glanced at his mentor while grabbing Wilt and Blush. He didn't do anything until the old man nodded his head.

Suddenly Adam drew his sword and attacked her. Blake saw on time the sharp edge that would have cut her in a half if she wouldn't have done a backward cartwheel. Taurus dropped his sword watching her abilities in acrobatics and did a new strategy, hand to hand combat. He came closer to the cat faunus and tried to punch her with his fists. Of course, he went easy on her because she was a novice and a princess who didn't deal with any kind of violence in her entire life.

Time by time she committed a mistake and had fallen but Adam was fast enough to catch her before her back touched the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

She nodded. That was the first time her heart beat so intensely.

* * *

Finally, the first official training class began. Adam went to the Belladonna's mansion. They would be doing the class in the ballroom, a perfect place with no objects as obstacles and a big space to move.

Belladonna was doing her ponytail when Adam entered the ballroom with a small backpack with towels and water. She was nervous but acted with normality, Taurus was nervous too. She was petite but at the same time intimidating, unpredictable and volatile. He left the backpack in a corner of the room and walked towards Blake, who was already prepared with sports clothes. She faces him and stares at his red eyes. Adam stared at hers for an instant.

"Your pose is wrong. You are standing like a ballet dancer and not as a fighter. If I push you I could easily make you fall."

Like a ballet dancer, that was relative, the only activity she had been doing for all those years.

"How should I have to stand?"

He made her face to the mirror in a wall.

"Can I?" He said putting his hands on her waist but without touching it yet.

"Yes, of course."

Adam touch made her shiver, the same as his hand kisses. A strange warm sensation stayed on her wherever he touched. His hands tightened her belly and made divide her weight in both of her legs equally.

"See? You have to be less delicate and more invasive, in contact with the floor the most you can so you are more stable." He spoke near to her cat ears on the top of her head.

Having a small body in his hands so innocent and pure felt strange. He always had been touching and playing with bodies of girls of his same age who only searched fun for one night. He was okay with that and never cared about feelings if some of them wanted to repeat he accepted. But how would feel touching and having intimacy with a person who cared for you and both having feelings for each other?

He erased those intrusive thoughts in his mind, it was not the time.

"I understand."

"Good. I noticed that you haven't got your aura activated."

Blake heard about aura previously so she knew what Taurus meant.

"I don't know how to…"

Unlocking an aura by itself was a slow and complicated process but with another fellow warrior, things would be easy.

"There a faster way to do it. I can unlock it for you if you want me to."

"And it will be the same as if I worked to release it?"

"Yes, once is released you are the one to choose when and how to use it. It doesn't care about unlocking methods."

"Fine, do you have any key or something?"

Adam sighed with a smirk.

"No, princ-... I mean, Blake. Come here and close your eyes, focus."

Adam put one hand on her chest and the other in her jawline. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Adam's touch. Taurus closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them with his red aura energy going to the surface of his body.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

A purple glow started to grow and grow around Blake's body. When it stopped growing, Adam deactivated the small aura he had left and released hers totally.

"H-here you… go." He said quitting his hands off of her chest and neck.

Blake opened her eyes and found that strange bright purple force shield protecting all around her body. He noticed that Adam was staggering so she put her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from falling.

"Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just a little tiring, I need a few seconds to recover."

He sat on the floor and massaged his temple. Belladonna felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to, any teacher would do that for his best pupil."

"You only have one pupil."

"Exactly."

She giggled, he was too kind.

"You are a jerk."

"Watch your language, princess."

"Touche."

Both giggled.

"Come on, help me get up."

Blake grabbed his hand and used all her strength to try and get him up but she didn't achieve it.

"Try again, harder." She pulled him with all that she had but he didn't even move. "Oh, I see that we need to work your strength."

"I'm not that weak, you are not helping on purpose!"

Finally, Adam made a little effort to help her pull him up. Blake breathed exhausted, her hands on her knees.

"Anyway, we will work on that too. But first, let's try some sparring."

"I can't punch."

There is no need to punch, your objective will be making me fall."

"And how I should do that?"

"Try and learn."

Pupil and mentor spent the afternoon together, learning, falling and laughing. Both didn't see the time passing so he ended leaving the Belladonna's manor an hour before dusk.

* * *

Almost a month passed by. Blake improved in a lot of aspects thanks to Adam. Both bounded emotionally, he even shared some aspects of his past and the reasons why he chose the path he was doing now. The faunus princess learned a lot and instead of doing two hours of training, he always stayed a little more just to talk about anything and everything. She found that her mentor had a similar taste in books, she had read books he recommended to her and she loved them. For the first time, Belladonna experienced how was to have an uninterested friendship.

"...and that's when I was standing under a mistletoe with the dog of the boss, and they all told me to kiss it…"

Suddenly, an unexpected guest entered the ballroom, interrupting Adam's story that made laugh Blake. Both turned and Taurus noticed some kind of deception in the cat faunus face. It was a young man, same age as him more or less, tall and brunette.

"My lady, good afternoon." Leon bowed slightly and ignored the redheaded man. "I have come to tell you that I'm invited to your family's dinner today."

Blake's disgust increased and for some reason, Adam felt the same. His blue eyes transmitted distrust and dark intentions.

"And why is that?"

"I am your friend, don't I?"

Blake preferred to avoid answering to that. She disliked Leon, they met since their childhood because he was rich and his parents were close friends with his. She always avoided him and being in the intimacy with him.

"Then I could invite Adam, he is my friend too."

Taurus was surprised for that but the happiness didn't last long. He extended his hand to stretch it with Leon even though he wasn't to his liking and the spoiled one didn't accept to salute him.

"I wouldn't find it polite, with all due respects."

Blake raised her eyebrows, incredulous.

"Why? Is my family's dinner, not yours. You don't have the right to tell me who invite and who not. You are just a guest."

"Firstly, that's not the tone the faunus princess should use. Secondly, he is a low-class barbaric White Fang member and I dislike them."

The cat faunus didn't allow him to finish the stupid list of reasons.

"I don't care, there is no difference between him and you." She glared at him.

"That's insulting, my lady. How rude."

Taurus felt guilty for their arguments.

"Blake, let it go. I see that I'm not welcome in your social circle."

He grabbed his things in the backpack and left the room. Blake had never seen him angry so it was kinda weird and concerning.

"Adam, wait!" It was too late, he was gone. "What did you do?!"

"I find him a bad influence if you ask me."

The princess sighed angrily.

"Nobody did."

Blake walled towards the door, in that instant, Kali came in with some drinks that were for Adam and Blake but she found that he was already gone and Blake was leaving too from the ballroom.

"Dear, what happened?" Asked Kali strange that her daughter was annoyed.

"Leon happened."

The faunus princess closed the door and left her mother and Silver in the ballroom.

"She's too sensitive." He excused.

* * *

Leon will make things spicier between the couple. As Nora says: Easy is no fun anyway.

Thanks for all the support, your reviews and commentaries are always welcome, I will answer them all.

Read you on the next chapter!

Frozenheart7


	4. Chapter 3: Pretending and faking

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Chapter 3: Pretending & faking**

 **A/N:** This chapter explains what happens after the argument with Adam and Leon, how is Adam without Blake and how is she without him. Don't worry about these slips, they will notice soon that they need each other.

 **To the guest who I can't answer via PM the review:** Thank you a lot for reading this story. Don't worry, Leon is a scumbag and will have what he deserves, Blake will learn everything from Adam and kick his ass any day soon. It was nice reading your opinion.

 **Warning:** Skip Adam's scenes if you are underage or smut disgusts you, although it's brief, cut in parts and less detailed.

* * *

Adam ordered another drink as he ate his steak with species. The waitress immediately served him from the top shelf and winked at him. He was alone on a table in a corner of the best Menagerie inn where he used to go when he felt down.

Suddenly, someone broke the loneliness in which he was immersed. A flirty blonde girl with bunny big ears.

"Hi, handsome."

Taurus glanced at the ordinary faunus who was moving her hips around to attract his attention. She left a lot to be desired but could be fun to spend some quality time with good company instead of being alone drinking.

"And you are…?"

"Whoever you want me to be."

"Oh, really? How funny."

The bunny faunus passed her fingers through the sauce of the steak Adam was eating and licked them one by one making eye contact with the bull faunus.

"I'm not joking."

"Prove it."

"Come to my house and you will see. I will be alone all night."

Adam left enough lien to pay all his supper and got up from his seat.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

"...-and he won the football champions, he is at the same time so athletic and intelligent."

Blake rolled her eyes anyway nobody would notice. She could not stand Leon's mother, and his father and him too. They spent all the dinner talking about money and how fabulous was the little Silver. Of course, Leon was enchanted for having all the spotlights on him, he was narcissistic and selfish as himself. He only cared about his position, money, and the materials.

"He is a good match, I'm sure of it." Commented Blake's mother.

The faunus princess couldn't understand either how her parents tolerated that type of behavior. Doing more unnecessary meeting with them only made grow that unhealthy behavior. They were the royal family if they wanted they could say a hundred of excuses to don't organize the dinner.

"So, Blake, I heard that you are taking lessons from a trainee of the White Fang."

For the first time in all the dinner finally, someone from the Silver family talked to her even if it was for bad.

"That's correct."

Blake was too incredulous and expected some flattering commentary but obviously, things weren't as she wished.

"What do you pretend to accomplish by being a princess with military training?" Asked again Leon's mother.

"Do something useful, I guess."

"Something more useful than standing this stupid and rude questions and in general, dinner." Thought Belladonna.

"Today I met her mentor, that Adam guy. He left a lot to desire." Added Leon.

"You don't know him, you didn't even speak to him or stretch his hand today. Don't you dare to judge him only by his appearance." Advised the youngest Belladonna clearly annoyed.

"You didn't stretch his hand back? That's rude, Leon." Said the father mocking.

"He disgusts me." Replied him.

"You can wash your hands later but you have to pretend that you are open to everyone." The father looked at the princess who was almost burning in red anger. "That's what Blake does, right?"

Accusations were the last she had expected that night. They had the rudeness to judge the same princess as a ruthless spoiled and superficial brat.

"You are wrong. I won't even try to explain because you wouldn't understand me." She got up from her seat. "I will go to sleep, I'm tired from the training. Excuse me."

* * *

"You will be my little and innocent pet?"

Taurus made kneel the bunny faunus. She unbuckled his belt and nodded. He didn't even know her name but there they were, in her bedroom and unburdening. He felt the girl's tongue lick his length and introducing it to her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it deeper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was in her room taking off of her stupid dress that she despised. She really thanked that no one came after her, she needed some time in loneliness. Those injustices needed to be fixed, that was she expected to accomplish when she became a ruler. No social classes, no discrimination, peace, and love between humans and faunus itself.

She contemplated at the dress in her bare hands. She grabbed a scissor and with all her accumulated anger and unburdening herself she broke the purple cloth in small pieces. First with the scissors but later with her hands and nails.

Because she was alone and nobody understood her, even his father did nothing about the disequality in the island. She was the only one who cared for the big and real problems that cause deaths and negative emotions that attract Grimm and make life more dangerous.

* * *

The girl bend over Adam, sitting in his lap. He caressed her naked body, every corner of her skin, imagining someone else in her place. A pale and flawless skin appeared in his mind and instead of a blond straight hair, a dark one replaced it. The phantasy was racing in his mind until he whispered into his ear:

"Get on your knees and hands." He ordered.

He put on one condom as she did what he told her. When he had her in position, he thrust profoundly in her and each rough thrust felt better than the last. The girl moaned as Adam's hands marked her hips for the brutal force he was doing pulling himself in and out of her. He slapped her buttock and she moaned in pleasure.

Adam's physical condition gave the better he could, thrusting with a fast speed that left her weak in only of minutes. When both finished, Adam went to throw away the used condom to the bathroom when heard the bunny girl whispering as a teenager in love.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Jordan."

"Well, Jordan." He put on his red T-shirt. "I had a lot of fun but I have to go."

She pouted and tapped the left side of her bed as he put on his black pants.

"Why don't you stay?" She insisted.

He sat on the feet of the bed and put on his shoes. He didn't do that after casual sex with a stranger. He thought that Jordan knew that they wouldn't repeat it every day and even less start a relationship. What happened that night was just something to have fun and forget the problems... or certain somebody entering on his heart and invading his thoughts.

"I'm not that kind of guy."

He left without saying anything more, that was he did every time he mated with a silly girl that searched for fun for one night with him. That made him more irresistible in her eyes.

* * *

So, Adam it's a handsome flirter guy that unburdens with young, pretty and in-love faunus who like him. And Blake is a princess with emotional issues.

Just joking.

Hope to read you soon!

Frozenheart7


	5. Chapter 4: Words as knifes

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Chapter dedicated to:** This chapter is dedicated to emileewhittaker, who reads all my Tauradonna stuff and I'm sure will enjoy this week's chapter.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the three weeks wait, High School has me with no time left to update. I'll do my best though. Luckily I have all written until the 10th chapter and it's close to the finale.

 **Song for this chapter:** Promise of reunion, Jayn's cover from this Ib game song.

 **To the guests who I can't answer via PM the review:**

 **Aura:** Hello again! Sorry about the review, but I read it indeed. It was me that I didn't reply it. I also forgot to do it, since the school started again I'm an angsty teenager with crazy ideas and things to do and forgets often.

For now, Blake's still a minor and can't rule on her own, his father will be on the throne for a long time. But what will happen during this long time with Adam and Blake? Oh, things are gonna be intense. Leon is a scumbag, yes. So maybe he messes up on his own before anything could happen. Or maybe Adam just kicks him to the moon and never comes back.

Blake is done with her princes' status, she started leaving the dance lessons for fighting and on the other chapter, she broke one of her dresses. So we will see if she decides to renounce (if her father allows it) and stays with Adam as a mentor. For now, I can tell you that Kali is very supportive of her daughter and likes Adam. Like... a lot. And Ghira is colder and responsible and loves his daughter so in the future a dilemma could happen in the family.

 **Celica:** Hi, it's always fun to read theories about the story, alternative ways this could go and even plot twists. It makes me wonder how would change the story and let me tell you that the idea of Adam being a prince was once true at the very beginning of my idea of this fanfic. About Blake's parent's position with Adam and Blake: In this chapter, you can see that Kali kinda ships it and Ghira... well, duty is his priority.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Words as knifes

The next day Adam and Blake were awkward the one around the other. They had never argued before so it was new for her. She didn't even deal with someone angry or annoyed too, it never was her problem.

"Let's start, I'm sure you spent a relaxing night yesterday."

Blake growled annoyed if that's how he was seeing a dinner with a rich family, he was wrong. She didn't answer because she didn't want to start a cold words fight as yesterday.

Both were in position, their auras protecting their bodies. Blake attacked first running and doing a high kick that Adam easily dodged. He could have made her fall but he didn't want to de-motivate her at the very beginning of the fight. He attacked then with basic sparring punches that Belladonna could stop with her hands and aura. Then, he did one low kick that she avoided doing a backward cartwheel and showing off her acrobatic abilities from ballet and her agility, something that Adam still had to work on. She took advantage of him having to dodge her legs doing the cartwheel and when he still wasn't wide to the floor she punched his face. Adam retroceded and his aura made a small spark, luckily he still has some left.

"Yes, definitely, yesterday you had fun."

"Stop it!" She said annoyed for his coldness. "I didn't and I was before 10 pm in bed because I couldn't stand them."

Taurus changed his evident jealousy for a slight sadness. She turned his back on him and covered her face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm tired of pretending and having to stand everything and just try to be perfect. I'm not and I will never be."

The yelling attracted Kali who was spying through a wrong closed door. Luckily she wasn't noticed by the two young ones.

"Princess…"

Adam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't call me that, I don't want to hear it nevermore." She said brokenly crying.

"My princess."

He made her turn but didn't quit her hands off of her eyes. Adam gently embraced her by the waist and made her bury her face in his neck. He placed one kiss in the scalp between her cat ears and rubbed her back. He felt her crying and sobbing between his arms, shaking while her tears stained Taurus's red t-shirt.

"I just wanted to have a friend who listened to me, a friend like you. I d-don't want Leon around me."

Leon, the young Silver. Both disliked him too but Taurus guessed that she was ordered to be with him for his social status.

"Was it true that you don't see any difference between him and me?"

"I lied yesterday, of course, there is a difference." She stared at his red eyes. "You are my friend, he is not. He didn't even listen to me when I talk about what I like."

"He is blind if he doesn't see how great you are."

"You are blind too because you didn't see my punch coming."

She giggled still slightly trembling for the strong emotions.

When they were disposed to return to the combat, Kali knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Blake nodded and the mother entered. She observed Adam's strong body slyly while giving them some cold lemon tea.

"Thanks, mom."

She didn't leave later and Blake kept wondering what was the thing that made her mother stay there. Finally, Kali spoke:

"Your father wants me to tell you that your ballet teacher returned to the island."

Taurus looked surprised at her because he didn't know that she danced. It seemed imposed lore like of vocation. That would explain her light pose while being on her feet. Blake made a dislike look and a slight concern invaded her heart.

"You two really connected, I don't think you should take those ballet lessons anymore, you are no longer a child."

Adam's theory just confirmed, the mother made her dance.

"Really?! Thanks!"

* * *

Months passed and Blake turned into sixteen. Every day she was more strong. Taurus learned a lot about Blake and her about him, they were as close as ever and instead of spending almost three hours of class, they spent all the afternoon together. Lately, they had been going out from the ballroom and trained in the forest or the desert. In this occasion, both were in the small forest where no one from the island dared to go despite the beauty of the place.

It had a small lake in the deep part of it and a trunk of a broken tree going through it. They used it to practice their balance and do acrobatics so if they fell they would go into the water and would go unhurt. The training turned into a relaxing talk of two good friends. They conversed about random themes until Belladonna found a fun fact about her mentor.

"I can't believe that you are twenty-two years old and you still don't know how to dance! Come up here, I will teach you."

Adam stood on the trunk and met Blake in the center of the lake.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. We will fall this is not a good place to dance."

"Then take off your clothes."

"You wish."

The faunus princess giggled.

"Maybe I do." She extended her arm. "Hold my waist and hand."

Taurus put his hand in the upper part of her back and held her palm. Blake touched his hand in her back and moved it in the end of her back, a dangerous zone. She put her hand on his shoulder, tangling her arm in his neck.

"Now you only have to guide me. You have to make the steps as if you were walking in a square. One step forward, one to the side, one backward and to the other side." Explained the cat girl.

"It doesn't seem easy."

"It is like fighting. The worst that can happen is a twisted ankle or a stomp."

Taurus did what Blake told him, first she reminded him where to step but later he didn't need it anymore. The princess was light, easy to manipulate and she was totally relaxed. She trusted him and he did too. When he got the trick and didn't need her help with the guiding, she felt free to put her head on his chest and closed her eyes while dancing. The cat faunus could feel his heart beating at the same time as hers.

"My princess, we should return, the sun is going down." He advised.

"I don't care, I have my prince in a shining armor with me."

Blake changed the position and tangled both arms in his neck, he put his two hands in her waist. They stared at each other while dancing and didn't speak. Taurus couldn't help but look at her rose lips occasionally. He stopped suddenly and held her face up, he leaned closer and Blake caressed his cheek while closing her eyes. The desire was in both same as the passion and fire. Love didn't care about age, money or social status. Their foreheads met and kept like that for an instant. Blake stepped forward to finally touch his lips with hers but unluckily none of them saw that she wasn't stepping on the trunk but the air. She realized it when it was too late and she fell from the trunk and Adam followed her with the same destiny.

Both fell into the water and luckily didn't hurt them for falling into the same place. Adam and Blake went to the surface, wet to the bone. She giggled embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry, Adam!"

"Let's get out of the water before we have a cold."

He helped her and both returned to the safe earth. Their clothes were wet so he quit his red sleeveless shirt to try to dry it. She looked discreetly for a few seconds, his body was amazing, an eight-pack was in his thorax and his two strong arms could choke two ursas with no doubt.

"You did this to manage to see me shirtless, right?"

Belladonna wasn't used to joking and teasing so she thought that he was accusing her seriously and angry.

"I swear I don't! I-I… It was an accident!" Adam laughed. "Adam?"

"I was just teasing you, my princess."

Belladonna sighed with relief and couldn't help but have a smile on her face. She wiped off the water of her hair and shoes. Suddenly he offered her his dry jacket that he had left in a tree before going up the trunk. She hesitated so he put it on her shoulders and tied one button to keep her warm.

"Thanks."

He got dressed again despite the fact that he was still soaked.

"I have to tell you something." Blake's heart started racing. "I was ordered to leave the island for a few days."

"W-why?"

"In Vale has been a revolt and they asked me to leave to help our fellow faunus of the other factions."

"For how long will you be there?"

"When it ends… It can last hours, days, weeks…"

"There is no way of communication outside of Menagerie, how will I know that you are okay?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "When I unlocked your aura there was something that I didn't tell you. I just didn't help you, now we are connected and if something happens to me, you will know it."

"H-how?"

"In your dreams." He held her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going alone and I can take care of myself." Blake didn't seem convinced. "Oh, please, don't make that sad face."

"It's not it. I-I will miss you."

He bent and held both of her hands, kissing one while making eye contact.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

Blake believed him.

* * *

About this strange aura unlockement and connection: I have this headcanon the Jaune is special, as told by Tyrian, because of his relationship with Pyrrha or because of his grandfather. After all, Ozpin let him enter to the Academy for some hidden reason.

So I used that the people with aura unlockement from another person are always connected. I like it and I decided to add it so we can make Blake and Adam closer.

All reviews will be read and answered!

Frozenheart7


	6. Chapter 5: Loneliness

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Excuse me for the late update, I'm really occupied with the school and the exams but I'll keep updating because I have covered the story for more than five chapters. And lately I've been writing a lot of this story, I'm almost in the finale.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY and its characters.

 **Guest reviews (The others are answered Via PMV):**

 **Celica:** Hello again, dear! About Blake's parents, don't you think it will be interesting that they thought different things about Adam and Blake? Kali is a shipper and Ghira... We will see soon how he will react to the relationship of his daughter and Adam. (Psst, I wrote a scene were things are more advanced and Kali helps Blake, you will see what I'm talking about more forward).

In this chapter, Kali will clearly see how Adam suits better Blake than Leon. I won't say more or I will spoil the whole story.

 **Aura:** Hello! For now, Adam will only know a part of Leon and Blake's relationship (a shitty one). But ask yourself: What will happen when he discovers that Leon and Blake have an arranged matrimony? On this chapter, we have two contrast scenes, one with Leon and another with Adam. We will clearly see the difference between them and how their relationships are.

You must have premonitory abilities because you have guessed most of the things that happen in this chapter (and in future ones ;)).

 **KK-Belle:** Welcome to the Tauradonna obsession club! Oh, oh, what you fear might happen. Despite Blake being trained and improving her fight skills, Leon is a dirty scumbag and will try to have Blake at any cost. But Adam will be by her side and won't let anything bad happens to her while he's around. (Maybe I'm doing some foreshadowing).

As I said to Celica, in this chapter, there are some contrast scenes. The first one is Blake spending time with Leon and another with Adam. The other is how Blake's parents react to Leon's actions. Ghira allows her to go out alone with him knowing his intentions, thing that the king warned Adam in the first chapter. The "do not touch my daughter or you are dead" friendly advice.

I don't want to spoil the chapter so let's start with it, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 5: Loneliness

Adam left as he was ordered to. She couldn't go to say goodbye because he left on a plane to Vale. Blake ordered to all of the guardians of their court to keep their attention in the docks to see if some ship arrived the next days. Luckily she knew that the fighters would return in a ship because there weren't enough airships for all. Blake would be the first to know if some boat arrived at the coast of Menagerie, now she only needed to wait and be patient.

She woke up later and did nothing during the mornings but read. Adam let her borrow some of his favorite books for her to read so she could tell him how they were when he arrived. During the afternoons she trained with jogging and weights to gain strength and resistance in combat. Being in such loneliness made her think a lot and miss her mentor even more than she expected. He thought of him constantly, in every wink, every breath, every heartbeat. He was there with her, their auras were interlocked, connected. Somehow she knew that he was alright.

The third day after Adam left, she received a visit. She expected a surprise from Adam but she had been too naive. In the door, there was Leon with her father.

"Blake, glad you can join us. I was thinking that we could do something together now that your dear mentor isn't here to keep you occupied."

Of course, Leon took advantage of the fact that Adam had left the island. Before Belladonna could pretend to be glad to see Silver, her father spoke:

"You have my permission, he asked me before. You could even go on a dinner."

"But mom cooked fish…"

"Just a walk then, we won't be too late, sir."

Blake couldn't decline the walk, Leon had already grabbed her hand and Ghira closed the door of the house.

"Finally we get to spend some quality time together. Where would you like to go?"

"To Kuo Kuana and the market, I want to salute the population."

"Certainly, it's been awhile since your last visit. Let's go."

Unluckily the visit lasted less than expected and they had an hour more before dusk. Despite that the village adored her and that in the marked some commercials always offered something free to her, which she used to decline it gently or paid for it later, not enough people stopped to talk with her as expected to fill the time.

She had been before with Leon. In public, he was educated and quite admirable but alone with her he spoke constantly of him and tried to gain her favor.

Duties and priorities were done so he brought her to the beach to see the twilight. It felt so different from the time she spent with Adam. This kind of things Leon put effort on, happened naturally with Adam. The romantic scenarios happened everywhere with Taurus and in unexpected moments. With Silver, everything felt forced and planned, not natural and spontaneous. Even the attraction was different, Leon was one year younger than Adam but he reminded her of a spoiled child that gets what he wants.

He was talking to her about his latest achievements, the studies on botanic he had been doing and how her mother talked about her and said constantly that Leon and she should go out more often. But she didn't care about this and his mother's opinions. He wasn't trying to talk about everything she liked, any recently new books or how was the training. At these times she wasn't even listening to him and instead she was focused on her aura and heart beating in harmony. Her life without Adam was made of pretending and faking everything. She was standing on the edge of the observatory watching the dawn, shaking and nodding occasionally to don't make Leon upset. A fight or arguing were the last things she searched for.

Suddenly, she felt Silver's arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Today he had been touchy, especially trying to hold her hand while walking.

"You look beautiful, you have the body of a mature woman now." He made her face him and look up into his blue eyes. "You don't realize how happy you could be with the correct company."

He placed one lock of her dark hair behind her ear and with his finger pulled her chin and face closer to his. Blake tried to walk backward but he had her captured firmly in his arms.

"You are stubborn, why don't you just admit that we are going to end together and rule over Menagerie? It's our duty to get along and care for each other."

Blake stayed quiet and silent, she wasn't willing to keep a conversation with him unless he released her.

"Now you don't speak? Use your tongue as you do with that White Fang trainee."

Leon speaking of Adam made her furious.

"What are you implying? Don't speak about Adam." She raised her voice in a powerful tone.

"Adam, Adam, Adam. Always him. What does he have that I don't, huh?" Asked him upset.

He trapped her between the security fence and him. There was no escape for her. His lips came closer to hers but luckily he released her hands and could push him away slightly.

"Stop! I order you." She whimpered.

He wrestled with her, holding her wrist with his hands and pulling closer his body to hers so she could not escape.

"Really princess? When I will be your husband I will be the one doing the orders."

He managed to keep her wrists in the fence with his hands so he made his way into her neck. Leon kissed it fiercely and sucked a part of its sensible skin.

"Stop!"

He faced her and then his lips brutally smashed hers. She was breathless and still wrestling with her hands but he was taller, older and bigger than her so it was useless. She manifested her aura as their tongues fought for the control. A powerful force started to collide inside of her until the purple glow was visible. She focused on her protecting aura and with all of her strength she kicked Leon in the tights. She ran and a strange shadow replaced her as she quickly escaped to Kuo Kuana and her house.

"Run all you want, I will be still your husband and nothing will change that!"

Blake arrived upset and angry at her house, still with a quick breath and wet eyes. Her mother found her running upstairs to her room to change her dress, almost crying. Kali was concerned about what happened at the date that Ghira tolerated. She heard the sound of Blake's dorm door closing hard. Firstly her mother hesitated about going after her but then she remembered that Blake wasn't very talkative with her father and without Adam, she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. Kali went upstairs and followed her daughter's steps. She knocked on the door and didn't receive a clear answer so she entered without permission.

The mother found Blake's short purple dress on the floor and her wrapped in the blankets in the bed. Kali sat on the bed and touched the pile of pillows and blankets that protected her daughter. She was weeping slightly and shaking, something bad happened. Before she could choose the appropriate words, her daughter spoke with a trembling voice:

"Mom, what is love?"

"Love is complicated, dear."

"How does it feel like being in love?"

"Butterflies in the stomach, no sense of time, happiness and a desire for that special person."

"Well, I don't feel this for Leon."

But yes for Adam the problem was that Blake didn't know yet but her mother did.

"What happened, sweetie?"

She sighed with sadness.

"He forced me to kiss him, and hurt me while doing so." Belladonna sat and looked at her mother, she noticed a hickey on her neck. "My first kiss stole like that…"

Kali had a crushing regret that made her dizzy. Her daughter would have to marry the young Leon Silver despite that she hated him. Blake's mother didn't like Leon but she couldn't approve her daughter's feelings for Adam. She wouldn't help her with her fate it would only cause more pain. With her heart broken, the mother tried to comfort her.

"Boys can be rude and mean sometimes, b-but I'm sure that he loves you."

"He only wants me to be the future ruler of the island!"

"That's not true, dear. He likes you a lot and efforts to you like him the same way."

"You don't understand mom, leave me alone."

Of course, she understood but she could do nothing about it. Blake would have to be a bride when she will be 18 and Leon would be his husband. Kali left the room and closed the door behind her.

Blake could only think of one person when her mother described love symptoms.

* * *

Almost two weeks later of the horrible Leon's date, a guardian knocked in Blake's dorm room. It was 6 am and Blake was in her pajamas but she excited and with all energy, despite not being a morning faunus, opened the door. He found a guard gasping, he seemed as if he had been running for a while.

"The ship… of the White Fang is-..."

"Thank dust!" I'm going there right now!"

Blake closed the door in his face and changed her clothes as quick as she could. She brushed her hair quickly and went outside to the balcony of her room. She could see the blue ocean and the sun rising and a ship in the dock of Menagerie. She ran out of the Belladonna's mansion and luckily no one stopped her. The streets of Kuo Kuana were empty, at this hour nobody was awake so she hadn't any problem with acting out of her royal manners and running like a child through the island. Luckily her training helped her to don't get tired too soon. It was when she arrived at the market near the pier when some fatigue appeared. The commercials were preparing their tents and shops with the products, some of them saluted her and some others didn't have time to. She just had in mind the passengers that were getting down from the ship in that instant.

Adam grabbed his equipment and stayed talking to some of his fellow partners. The trip helped him to be more social and friendly. He was close to some of other trainees of his same rank.

Suddenly, all his partners stopped talking and stared behind Adam. He heard fast footsteps and a feminine voice yelling his name. He turned and found Blake jumping into his arms, all ended with both on the floor.

"You had the wrong pose, I shouldn't have made you fall if you were stable." She imitated as he sometimes said.

"My princess?!" He laughed. "What are you doing awake at 6 am?"

"Our princess?!" Yelled the other White Fang members when noticing that the girl was the ruler's daughter.

Adam sat on the floor and Blake did the same. He got up and held her hand to help her. Once they were on their feet, she embraced him properly.

"I missed you so much…" She whispered.

Adam was used having his pupil touching him but that was weird. He never had anyone to receive him when he was out on dangerous missions but that now seemed to change. With all eyes on them, Blake got on her toe tips and kissed Taurus' cheek tenderly. He felt some red on his face that would compete with his hair's tonality.

"You seem tired, are you alright?" She asked.

"I need a hot shower and take a nap, I'm exhausted."

"If you need to rest you can skip our class today and all the days you need."

"You are considerate, but I will come and if you want instead of class we can do something else."

Adam's partners looked at each other mischievous.

"Of course! I want to hear all about Vale and I read all your books I borrowed!"

"Do I have the pleasure to have you accompanying me to my house?"

She nodded and he offered his arm to interlock it with her. Blake and he say goodbye to his partners and walked together to his house. Blake had never been there before and she didn't even know where he lived.

"How did you spend these days without your annoying mentor?"

"Annoying?! No way!" Taurus laughed. "Don't tease me like that! It has been so boring…"

"Nothing new?" He asked.

Blake didn't know what he meant by that question. Should she tell him about what happened with Leon? He was the only one who understood her but he was just her teacher…

"Something troubles you, tell me what it is." He demanded.

"During this day's happened good and bad things. Which ones do you want to hear first?"

"The good ones, tell me."

"I have discovered my semblance. I have some sort of shadow that takes my place while I run."

"And how did you discover that?"

"I was getting into that, it would explain the bad ones. Leon didn't miss the opportunity while you were gone to talk to my father and convince him to let him be one afternoon with me. I had no chance to decline the petition so I told him to accompany me to the market expecting that the people would be talkative but it lasted less than an hour so he got the chance to be with me alone."

"What did he do to you?" Asked the bull faunus upset.

"What do you think that he did? Luckily I kicked him and I escaped using my semblance before he went too far." Blake couldn't stare at Adam in that moment so she looked at the floor while walking. "I expected my first kiss from someone I love not him."

Adam froze. The day before he left they were about to kiss. Did that mean that she loved him? Or that she thought that he loved her? Taurus saw Belladonna upset so he cheered her up.

"I assure you that while I'm here, he won't touch you ever again."

Taurus made a promise that would keep to his grave.

"I know, that's why you are my prince in a shining armor."

With all the talk Blake didn't notice that they arrived at his house. A small one made of wood as the other of Kuo Kuana.

"This is my castle." He opened the door with a key and let Blake pass. "My princess goes first."

Blake found a warm and welcoming living room with a sofa and a TV and a pair of bookshelves in the walls. There were a kitchen and a bathroom too. He led her upstairs where he had his big dorm and a private bathroom. The bed seemed smooth and it was double. In the bedside table, he had a pair of books that he would read before sleeping.

"I like it." Said Blake meanwhile Adam was putting the dirty clothes and his equipment in its place. "Can I lay on your bed?"

"Yes. Do you want to wait while I take a shower and then I accompany you to your house? I need to talk to your father too."

"I will stay here." She replied with her eyes already closed.

"You shouldn't have to wake up at his hours."

She didn't even listen to him because was already sleeping. Adam took off his clothes and went to take a hot shower. He thought about everything that happened in Vale and Menagerie during this almost two weeks. He helped a lot of faunus out in Vale but he wasn't here for Blake and she received some type of harassment from Silver. He was more than a mentor for her, that was for sure. And more than a friend? Was it his place to protect Blake from his pretendants and her father's orders? He finished quickly, he didn't want to worry Blake's parents for her absence in the royal mansion.

He dried his skin and dressed up in some formal clothing. He liked to use a white shirt and normals pants sometimes and more after two weeks of wearing nothing more than his combat uniform. He found Blake obviously still sleeping in the bed in a fetal position. He sat carefully beside her and put one lock of her hair out of her face. He gently caressed her cheek and whispered:

"Wake up, we have to return."

She just held the hand that was caressing her face and unconsciously she brought it to her lips, kissing it smoothly.

He ended up lifting her in bridal style still sleepy.

"I know that you are awake, but I'm carrying you because you are my spoiled princess." He said while getting out of the house.

He walked with her in his arms, the weight almost null due to her petite complexion. Luckily the mansion wasn't far from his house and the guards let him pass inside without asking.

"Where's your room?" He asked seeing how big the mansion really was.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love your aftershave lotion."

"Blake, your room." She opened her eyes. "Where is it?"

"Upstairs, fourth door."

He went upstairs being unnoticed by every soul in the house. At that time Ghira would already be in his office so he could find him there after leaving Blake in bed. He advanced through the long corridor until he found the fourth door, he had never been on the second floor, the ballroom was at the first.

He entered the dorm and found an adorable room. A king-sized bed with two bedside table and canopy. She had a changing room and a bathroom but the best she had in her room were the bookshelves, even prettier than the big balcony she had. He placed her on the bed that was undone and covered her with the sheets, removing first her sandals with care. He moved the curtains because the sunlight was starting to invade the sky and decided to leave the adorable room with a special coconut smell, the same that Blake's hair.

"Adam, wait." She said from the bed.

He walked backward and sat on the bed beside her.

"What is it?" He asked stroking her wavy soft hair.

"Kiss me before you leave." She demanded.

He smirked and bent to kiss her on the forehead and then on her right cheek. He petted softly her head and left the room.

* * *

The next chapter will have Titanic vibes, you will see why soon. I promise I will update more soon, it's just that I don't have many time to turn on the PC and log into fanfiction.

Frozenheart7


	7. Chapter 6: Bounds

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** This chapter has titanic vibes as I mentioned on the last one and you will see why. Well, if you didn't see the movie it's difficult to find which scene could be found on it. We are getting closer to the half of the story, as you know I have a lot of things written and this was something I wrote back in August. As for my individual work, I only have 2 chapters left to write and then the epilogue and this fanfic will end, but there's halfway to go until the finale arrives.

Despite that, we're not on the climax of the fanfic yet.

 **Guest reviews (The others are answered Via PM):**

 **KK-Belle:** Oh, damn passwords. Don't worry, it happens all the time. I will answer anything you want to know about the fanfic, I read each review and I really appreciate them.

Leon, such a horrible subject. Of course, a forced kiss is not a first kiss. But luckily, while Adam is near Blake he will not approach her... Oh, Ghira will make an appearance in the next chapter with something related to Adam and Blake, on the last line of this chapter you know why. I'm so excited for you to read it!

And as for Ghira knowing the true side of Leon, he will have another scene near the end where he will see Leon true intentions and how bad he can treat Blake. Once we reach chapter 9 things will start moving forward with that complicated triangle and the royal arrangement.

As for the whole 'renouncing to the throne theory' you guys have: On the prologue, we first saw a dancing Blake who desired a normal life as a White Fang Member. Adam is a White Fang member and has a life but it's empty. I'll leave that there for you to think.

 **Celica:** There will be another occasion for Leon being kicked _there_ , I'm sure. He deserves it and all of us and the fanfic characters would enjoy that. Ghira is a tough man, the king, and his man only changes if there is something big and important that demands a change. He lives for Menagerie but there is always there his family, day by day, loving each other despite their royal vows and rule. So that's a big inconvenient there.

At the end of the chapter, you will read something that will leave you hyped for the next one. And there Ghira will have to make a decision about Adam and Blake. I'll be looking forward to your review with your thoughts.

 **Aura:** Mama Silver fainting! Hahaha, I tried to describe her once as an exaggerated and dramatic person and you nailed the reaction. "Don't be so dramatic, old woman" would say Blake showing her middle finger to Leon and wrapped in Adam's arms.

I'd like to hear your thoughts about the petition that Adam makes to Blake on the end of the chapter, I'm sure you didn't expect that despite being correct with many theories on other reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bounds

As accorded previously, Adam went to her house that afternoon but not for training. He was lucky and found nobody that could question him about why he was going to the faunus princess' dorm. It has been almost an hour and now they were laying on the bed and commenting one of the books that Blake read from Adam's collection.

"Oh, you can't be serious! You support the killer?! But he murdered the main character's wife!" Said Blake surprised.

"Wow, you really empathized with this, huh?"

"It's not that, I like being in alternate universes or phantasy worlds just being a spectator of a story."

"Have you ever visited some other part of Remnant?"

"Never, what about you?"

"I have been to all kingdoms."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Hmm… Hard to choose. They are very different and each one has a special beauty that anyone else has." Blake listened to him with attention, sparkles in her golden eyes. "Atlas is all snow, rich people, and technology. Vacuo has a desert and it's very hot. Mistral is enormous with beautiful landscapes and a lot of cultures but also more dangerous in the shady areas."

"And Vale? There is where you went, right?"

"Yes. I think it's my favorite. It has tall buildings and an amazing city with museums, shops, restaurants… The kingdom is the smallest yet the safest."

"And they have towers to communicate with each other continent?"

"They almost touch the sky but the biggest is the one in Atlas."

"Why don't we have one?"

"Because we are not equal yet, my princess."

Adam stretched his arms, moving her almost asleep body. Belladonna took advantage of it and sneaked to put her head in his chest. He accepted it and rubbed her back with his hand.

"Are you still tired?"

"Just a little."

"You should go to bed early today."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Today I have a decoration."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Are they decorating you?!"

"And they will elevate me in rank."

"You will be a tenant now?!"

"I'd like you to come to the party, well it's not exactly a party, some music, and buffet after the decoration."

"I will be elated to assist. I'm sure that my father will allow it."

She got up from the bed and walked to the changing room and searched some dress for that night.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't care about dresses."

"But today it's special, Adam. These occasions deserve more dedication on minor details."

Although Taurus didn't tell her a minor detail and would leave it as a surprise for after the reception. His efforts would be rewarded with something more than a medal and an elevation of rank.

* * *

In the evening Blake got out from the mansion with her father's permission to go to the White Fang celebration. He preferred her to represent the ruler, Ghira wasn't feeling like he would go out that night.

The faunus princess walked to the headquarters struggling silently with her high heel shoes. Sometimes she stopped to talk to friendly and gentle citizens that bowed to her. Despite that, she arrived punctually at the event.

She was received by the old man that was Adam's mentor. He talked to her after some formalities about how proud he was of Adam, a feeling that both shared. He flattered her image, she really tried her best that night to look especially beautiful. A white dress with some black lace details and the high shoes that were killing her feet. Luckily soon the old man provided her a seat in the first row.

While waiting, she managed to recognize some familiar faces of Adam's fellow partners that were in the docks the yesterday. Luckily she didn't have to wait a lot for the beginning of the event. Adam's mentor was the one presenting the ceremony and explaining with more details what happened in Vale and how the White Fang acted. Apparently, a rally for faunus rights got interrupted by a group of discriminatory humans and it started some sort of civil war between faunus and humans. The White Fang acted as a symbol of peace and unity ending the bloodshed in the city, even the cops couldn't do something to stop it.

Then he called all the members that made amazing achievements. One of them was Adam. They gave gold medals to each one of them and then elevates the rank of Adam and another member. The audience and White Fang members spectators clapped, Blake even stood up on her feet and cheered.

After the ceremony they put music and people started drinking and eating some aperitifs of the buffet. Blake served herself a vase with what seemed to be soda but when she tasted it she felt some heavy flavor that didn't convince her.

"Vodka with soda, I don't think you can drink this being a minor." Said one familiar voice.

She turned and saw Adam there serving her a cup of normal soda and changing it with the alcoholic one. Blake thanked him with their drink exchange.

"You were amazing." Flattered the cat faunus.

"I just stood up in the scenario, my princess." He joked.

Blake sighed rolling her eyes and giggled after. Suddenly, some of Adam's partners appeared. One of them was holding a laugh, the cat

"Your majesty, is Adam good with his sword?"

"What do you m-...?" Blake suddenly froze and understood the question. "We didn't get to practice that...yet."

All his comrades laughed at Blake's intelligent answer, included her. Taurus put his arm on the shoulder of the guy who said that.

"James, isn't it a little bit too early to be drunk?" Asked Adam.

"It's never too early, besides it's just a party." Answered James.

"This jerk started drinking in his house even before it started." Said the other friend.

Blake giggled, all the parties she went were from rich persons in the island or the ones who her father organized. Those always had classical music, expensive aperitif food, and business. Even some cold wars between the assistants about who was the richest or which woman had the most expensive dress.

This party was just for fun, people who really bounded and shared a same cause and philosophies. The people were enjoying the celebration and laughs were more audible than the music. In the center, some faunus were dancing free and happy with the rhythm of some folk songs. Blake saw the happiness on the people's faces and immediately they made her smile.

"So, what do you think about this party, your majesty?" Asked Adam's sober friend, John.

Blake without taking her eyes off of the improvised dance floor replied:

"It's awesome." Blake turned to Adam and pointed at the dancers. "I want to dance that too."

"I don't think you can call that a dance, it's a mess." Said James sitting and drinking a little more.

"Let's dance, Adam." He nodded and Blake took off her shoes and gave her shoes to James. "Could you watch them?" Blake asked.

"If you defy me in a friendly fight in the future." He said totally drunk.

"He doesn't know what he says." Said John and added: "Save me a dance, please princess."

"Count on it. Let's go, Adam."

She grabbed his hand and walked with him to the center of the room. They started dancing happily at the rhythm of the music, mixed with the other ordinary citizens. James fell asleep on the table and John went to dance with some faunus girls.

The night passed by quickly for Blake, at least until a girl with bunny ears asked her to let Adam dance with her.

"May I, your majesty?" She said seductively with a white dress showing her curves.

Blake nodded and stepped backward and instantly the faunus girl replaced her as a dancing partner. She kept looking at them with a burning sensation in her chest. That faunus was a woman, not a teenager like her. Of course, men like Adam would love to dance with her instead of a teenager with her. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder.

"You owe me a dance, m'lady." Said James kneeling and kissing her hand.

"Of course."

As Jordan replaced Blake, James did the same with Taurus. Adam's partner was searching for some conversation because they couldn't stare at her as Adam did while dancing, it would be awkward, but luckily the faunus princess spoke first:

"Do you know her? The girl dancing with Adam." Asked her staring at the couple dancing a slow song.

The cat faunus felt James hands in her waist as she put hers on his shoulders. It wasn't like when Adam touched her, no one could ever compete with that.

"No, I don't recognize her." James saw a strange feeling in the princess. "Are you jealous, your majesty?" He teased.

Blake stopped looking at them, she had to focus on her own steps to not step in Adam's friend foot.

"No, it's not that. Any girl except me is around him, it's odd." She answered.

Surprisingly, a laugh was the answer to her actual dance partner.

"Adam's the most flirty motherfucker I know. He has all the girls he wants. But lately, he hasn't been with anyone with all your training stuff and that..."He noticed concern in her eyes. "You two spend more hours together than it should be, where you joking when John said-...?"

"No, no, no. We became really close and good friends but nothing more, I swear!" Yelled her blushed.

"But you would like it, I'm sure you have seen him shirtless."

Suddenly, Adam interrupted that embarrassing conversation and Blake sighed.

"My princess, we should get you home before your father complains, right? Besides, I'm kinda tired."

"You are right, we should." She answered. "It has been a pleasure to be in this party, I had a lot of fun." Said her smiling to James.

"The pleasure is ours, don't forget your shoes, our lady."

Blake picked her shoes from the floor, John was still sleeping drunk in the table. Taurus and she went out of the building and walked through a silent night were only crickets and wind could be heard.

Despite the peaceful mood of the mind, Blake was concerned. Her mentor noticed it soon, that silence between them in the loneliness wasn't common. Before he could ask, Blake asked;

"Who was that girl, Adam?"

Taurus sighed, decided to not hide the truth. He would never lie to her despite the pain.

"I stayed with her one night that I was feeling lonely and I needed some… good company."

Blake admitted it, she was jealous. But could there be a possibility that he had been hiding a relationship from her?

"You never talked me about her."

"Because she is not my girlfriend, Blake."

The tone that he used made her shiver, it was almost scary. She apologized very low and put a more space between her and Adam while walking. He noticed that he lost his touch while talking to the princess so he stopped.

"I have been alone since I was 5 years old." Blake stood towards him listening closely. "My parents died in a Grimm invasion and the White Fang raised me. I never bounded to anyone as I did with you so I used to spend time with people that didn't care about me nor I for them."

"A-Adam… That's…" Adam didn't let her find the appropriate words, he just said:

"Come with me to Vale in two weeks."

Blake's mind was blown for a moment. She, the faunus princess of Menagerie, visiting another continent? If she read that in a book she would classify it as fantasy.

"What?" She could still not believe Adam's words.

"There will be a speech of the High leader of the White Fang in Vale due to what happened last week. As a high-rank member I need to assist and I can bring one guest." Adam replaced his sadness with determination and energy. "I could show you the city and we could stay one weekend, it's all paid for the ones that defended the faunus in the incident and I don't want to go alone. Besides, having some faunus royalty there could be the first step for when you rule and want to fight for equality."

"Say no more, of course, I'm coming with you."

He held her hand and invited her to return the peaceful walk to her house. Blake came close to his body and leaned her head near his shoulder, tangling her other arm in his.

"I will show you everything, I'm sure you will love it."

"I just have to convince my father about it. Leave it to me, I'm sure he will say yes."

* * *

You sure about that, Blake?

Guess we'll have to see on the next week update!

John and James will appear again in the future so their OCs are not useless and pointless. Just wait.

It's a pleasure to have all of you as readers of this poor fanfic.

 **Important P.S:** I'm elated to announce that I will be starting a **Tauradonna Collection** where I will post short fluffy, smutty or whatever drabbles, so stay tuned! I'm really excited!

Frozenheart7


	8. Chapter 7: Vale

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Guest reviews (The others are answered Via PM):** Sorry if they aren't long, I have the end of term exams next week.

 **Celica:** You read my mind. It's scary. (When you read the chapter you will understand why I said that).

 **Aura:** The thing is, if Blake goes to a human kingdom, she will know what freedom is like, and she will like it. So that would be a problem for the Silvers and Ghira, right?

The Tauradonna Collection of drabbles has been posted so if you have curiosity you can check it.

 **A/N:** I have really good vibes about this chapter though it doesn't end with a happy ever after.

Salutations to all the other readers, even if they don't write a review or if I answer them via PM because they have an account, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Vale

The next morning after the White Fang party Blake told how much she enjoyed assisting to her parents. Ghira seemed indifferent while her mother listened to her carefully and sometimes asked some questions. Finally, Blake told then Adam's proposal about traveling to Vale one weekend. She told them everything they needed to know, including the White Fang High leader's speech about the faunus rally last year. She told them not to worry and begged them to have permission to accompany her mentor.

"No." Said the father after her long speech.

"What? How can you say that, dad?" Complained Blake.

"I'm not letting you go with Taurus to another kingdom. You aren't going out of here."

Blake looked concerned at her mother who felt pity for her naive and curious daughter. Kali touched her husband's arm, trying to change his mind.

"Dear, you have to reconsider it. You would have loved to visit other kingdoms before being a ruler. Now that Blake has the chance you can't deny her to go. Besides, Adam is a responsible man and he will take care of her."

"And I want to see Vale because I heard it's one of the bests. Maybe we could improve Menagerie with some sort of-..."

"If you really want to go, tell Adam to meet me in my office and we will talk about it."

That same afternoon after training with Adam and giving him a friendly advice about her father, both went to the office. Luckily he wasn't occupied with some meeting or guest so they would be in peace. The ruler ordered his daughter to sit with her mentor in the sofas. Blake was extremely nervous although Taurus made her stay calm. He told her to leave the speech to him and everything will be good.

Without any hesitation or short introduction Ghira started asking questions:

"What are you planning to do in Vale?"

"Assist to the High Leader speech and show your daughter the city."

"Why don't you go there with your girlfriend? They are short vacations, after all, right?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, sir. Duty takes priority."

"Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?"

" _If you touch my daughter in any peccaminous way I will make sure that you are expelled from the White Fang and from Menagerie."_ Ghira's voice sounded in echo in Taurus' mind.

"Yes, I do."

Ghira nodded and after observing the couple of faunus for a while, he finally said:

"Keep that in mind and watch her."

Blake and Adam looked at each other.

"Is that a yes?!" Asked Blake excited.

* * *

Adam's hands tightened her waist skin as she trembled.

"It feels like I'm gonna fall from the airship!" Yelled her fearing the meters that were between the plane and the ground.

"I'm holding you, my princess." Whispered Adam in her ear.

Blake finally did the steps that lasted to stand at the edge of the airship and saw Menagerie as small as it was compared with the ocean. She was excited, still couldn't believe that he had her father's permission and anxious extended her hand to touch the skies. The cold air made her pale skin shiver as she saw her kingdom become smaller and smaller.

"And this is just a small fraction of earth in this world…" Said her thinking of the maps she had seen in books of Remnant.

"If you think about it, we are small too. Hard to believe how a decision of one individual can cause wars, hunger, and catastrophes around the entire world."

"It can bring also beautiful things although." Replied Blake.

Music, arts, culture, passion, technologies, medicine… All of that thanks to mankind. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen a human even in photographs.

The couple of faunus sat in the back seats of the plane. John and James were controlling the ship and bringing them to their destiny. Luckily John wasn't drunk today.

"How are humans, Adam?" She asked suddenly.

"They are… like us but without faunus traits."

"I already know that." She giggled. "You know what I meant."

After thinking long and hard about it, he could finally provide an answer that would satisfy his pupil.

"The high classes tend to be more discriminatory but luckily these people are minority although they caused such a conflict weeks ago in the faunus rally." He saw Blake listening closely with her shiny curious eyes sparkling. "The majority are nice and warm, I can assure there is no difference between interacting with human or faunus friends."

With all that said, Blake yawned due to the early morning it was. Hours of a long trip were among them and luckily they would arrive punctually a few hours before the midnight.

"Sleep for a while, Blake, or you will be tired due to the jetlag." Recommended Adam.

He made Blake lay her head on his lap and then put the jacket on her shoulders. Of course, she didn't care but it was embarrassing and that would have caused problems to sleep if it wasn't for Adam's hand stroking gently her hair.

* * *

The airship landed on the top of the hotel, that had specially habilitated the parking for planes and helicopters. Blake couldn't help but stare at the city, it was huge, she couldn't see the end of the buildings even from the roof. It was night so it wasn't difficult to appreciate all the city lights. John and James accorded that they would be there in two days to take them back to Menagerie and an employee of the hotel welcomed them.

Blake and Adam went inside the building and entered the elevator with their suitcases and the employee. The cat faunus had never been in one so it was weird for her to be in a 'metal room that went up and down'. Her mentor loved to see her awkward faces and how she closed her eyes when the doors closed and her hands grasped his arm while going down.

Once in the reception, the employee gave them the key to their room and ordered the bellman to carry the luggage to the dormitories. Blake and Adam decided to go out and look for someplace for dinner.

As soon as they got out to the street, snowflakes started falling from the sky. Blake put her hands up until some pieces of snow fell on it. They melted as soon as it perceived her skin's heat. She had never experienced an intense cold weather like the one in Vale and less she had seen snow before.

"Beautiful, right? But it's cold, do you want my gloves?" Offered him, she nodded.

Blake showed him her palms and he put on his big leather black gloves in her small hands. He held one of them and paced until they arrived at the principal street, where shops and restaurants were all over.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I-I don't know, is the food different from Menagerie?" Asked the faunus princess.

"Not at all."

They walked for awhile, the avenue was beautiful, Christmas lights enlightened the street despite that it was just November, a month away. Belladonna's stomach growled and looked uncomfortably blushed to Adam, who was hungry too.

People walked and no one noticed them. She was no longer a princess, she was just a faunus who didn't have any duties and wasn't being judged by the eyes of the citizens. No one could blame her if she held Adam's hand while walking. They would look like a normal couple of faunus who enjoyed each other's company.

Blake came closer to him and slowly reached for his hand. She caressed his palm with the leather of the gloves she borrowed. For a second, Adam glanced at her and tangled his fingers with hers, but none of them stopped the slow walk. After a few minutes, she finally got the courage to wrap her other arm around his and lay her head near his shoulder. He didn't say anything so she remained silent as both searched for someplace to eat.

A place on a corner of a street kept Blake's attention. An old man shopkeeper was cooking noodles and an extense menu showed that he could do anything with noodles. Vegetables, meat, fish...

"Hey, what about the noodle house?" They have g-..."

Blake stepped out of the sidewalk but she forgot that Vale wasn't Menagerie. A car would have run over her if Adam didn't restrain her by the waist and pulled her back to the sidewalk. The vehicle didn't stop, it passed by creating a cold wind that moved their hair as they breathed accelerated. That was too close but not as close as Adam in that moment who had tightened her waist to his warm body.

"Be careful, Blake! What were you thinking?! This isn't Menagerie!"

"I… I'm sorry." Replied her scared.

Then, she buried her face in Adam's jacket and embraced him tightly. He froze but managed to react and petted her head and hair.

"What would I do without you, Adam?"

* * *

The next morning Blake woke up earlier than usual. The night and dinner with Adam were relieving, she was a new person. The first she did was take a shower to start the day clean and shiny. She had already an hour until Adam picked her up, so she didn't worry about being late. Once she finished, brushed her hair carefully and wrapped it in a towel, she chose her outfit. A purple and white dress over the knee with little lace details on the end of the sleeves and skirt. Then she looked at her hair wondering if she should wear a crown.

It was royal business, even the High Leader was aware that the faunus princess would assist to the meeting so she had to cause a great impression. Once she ruled the first thing she planned was to improve the communication between the White Fang. They had to make a difference and without support despite all the members the White Fang had, it wouldn't be possible.

She didn't want to distance herself from the other people so she chose instead to tie in a bun her long and wavy hair. For the last, she left the black shoes with a small heel that made her look slightly taller. She didn't work a lot on her makeup, just did the smokey purple cat eye and added some pink blush on her cheeks. She didn't look like a princess at all but didn't care. She felt better that way, without a crown of long and hot dresses that made her sweat. Some curly locks adorned her graceful face, she was done.

When Adam came both went downstairs to the launch. She had to stand him flattering her and the blush on her cheeks burning while he spoke. Neither of them slept a lot, nervous for the speech of the High Leader. They made a quick tour around the city until they arrived at their destination. The meeting was on an old industrial ship. The couple of faunus entered in, they were early so not much people were there yet. A horned man welcomed them.

"Welcome, brothers of the White Fang. May I ask for your names on the list?"

"Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus." Answered the mentor.

"Alright. Blake Belladonna and… Wait a second, Blake Belladonna?!"

Both nodded.

"High Leader Khan wants to see you." The man closed the notebook with the list and opened the door beside him. "This way, please."

Blake and Adam stared at each other and followed the man. They entered to an enormous room with White Fang flags and a throne where the leader was sitting. She had four guards that were beside her armed to the teeth, protecting her from any threats.

"Adam, you've kept your promise." Sienna got up and walked towards the couple. "You have brought the princess of Menagerie and apprentice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, High Leader Khan."

Taurus looked amazed at how the women examined at each other. It happened for just a few seconds but it was still funny to watch and see how Sienna kept her eye on Blake's hair and eyes and she stared mesmerized at her skin tone with tiger stripes not before looking at her clothes.

"I've heard a lot of rumors about you. I find remarkable and admirable that the princess wants to learn to fight and collaborate in our cause." Said Khan still glancing from the feet to the top at Blake.

"We can't ignore our race, as a figure of power and responsibility It's my duty to do the best to help our people."

Sienna smirked softly, her words were not as innocent and inexperienced as her age could tell. She nodded in agreement and put his eyes on Adam.

"It's been awhile since your last cultural visit, but I see you have been occupied taking care of the princess. The other tenants must be waiting for you in the conference room."

Sienna and Adam seemed to have their way back, thought Blake. She talked to him with confidence and trust, as if they knew each other for a long time. Despite the day Belladonna met Adam and the decoration party, she had never seen Adam working as an active member of the White Fang. Of course, he spent his mornings on the Menagerie headquarter training or doing whatever White Fang members did in. But his work training her must have occupied a lot of time and as a consequence, he must have left some tasks to do inside the organization.

"I'd prefer to stay with Blake and keep an eye on her. His father asked me to."

Well, it wasn't completely true. Her father hadn't been specific about him working as her bodyguard, he just told him to keep an eye on her.

"There is no problem, also I'd like Blake to stand with me on the podium. There's no need to give a speech but your presence would be appreciated. Most of the faunus of the human kingdoms don't know you, majesty."

The princess of Menagerie nodded, agreeing.

* * *

After a long and intense speech and saying goodbye to Sienna Khan, the couple of faunus got out from the headquarter of the White Fang. Belladonna was really surprised and she didn't even know if it was a good or a bad thing. Sienna talked about vengeance, fear, and violence. Tese kind of topics were not on Menagerie's White Fang headquarter. it felt weird, she was expecting another thing but also she had never seen humans before so she didn't know how racism was. She could understand the faunus but she hadn't lived the same experience as them on Menagerie. Living in the Faunus kingdom was very different than living in a Human kingdom.

"So, what do you think about Sienna?" Asked Adam noticing the uncomfortable silence and Blake's strange attitude.

"Aren't her philosophies a little bit…" Blake searched for the appropriate word "...extreme?"

"I understand why would you think that. After all, you have always lived in your bubble in Menagerie. You hadn't experienced racism and had always been praised…" Adam stopped when he saw the princess' disgust face.

"Of course, I'm a pampered and spoiled child and I don't know anything about the true world." Taurus didn't deny it but kept silent, he knew the princess struggles well and he wouldn't judge her. "My destiny had been determined just for my blood, even before I was born. It's not the life I chose."

"Would you rather live in poor conditions than in the comfort of your manor as a ruler of the faunus kingdom?"

Of course not, but she wouldn't tell him. Everything had its consequences.

"There are some things that are not worth the price to pay."

Taurus didn't comprehend exactly what he meant, but the sadness in her eyes showed that it was something important. He would push her to tell him.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter's cameo: Sienna Khan.

Next chapter we will also have other cameos and it will be the climax of the story.

All reviews are welcomed and will be answered!

 **Important P.S:** I'm elated to announce that I have started a **Tauradonna Collection** where I post drabbles twice (or more if I can) a month. If you want to check them out, and even make a petition for a drabble, you are welcomed!

Frozenheart7


	9. Chapter 8: Our time together

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen, expect more cameos and enjoy while reading the climax of the history. Where things will get interesting and every action even though it's happening in Vale, will have consequences.

 **The responses to the guest reviews are at the end to avoid spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Our time together

Adam made sure to keep his promise and show her Vale during the afternoon. They went to a Natural Museum where a planetarium, expos about the creatures of Remnant and even some ambiance recreations were.

He asked for two tickets to the next session for the planetarium and meanwhile, they would walk through the other rooms on the same floor. Luckily, that season's special expo was about the continents in the world of Remnant. In the Vacuo one, she could touch the warm sand of the desert and feel the typical heat. Taurus explained her the usual sandstorms and how the Vacuo warriors have some advantages upon natural disasters. Once they were about to go to the next themed room, a faunus girl stopped Adam.

"Which time is it?" She asked ignoring the cat faunus and smiling wide to Taurus.

"7 p.m." He answered shortly and disposed to go to the next room where Blake was waiting and jealously staring at the other faunus girl.

"You don't seem from around here." Added the girl with two small white horns following him.

"No, I'm enjoying some tourism, that is all."

"If you need some guiding I can help you." She offered coming closer, he could even smell her perfume.

Blake, who the last time a girl flirted with Adam stayed quiet and did nothing, this time walked towards them. She pulled Adam by his arm and said:

"If you need help ask the security guard."

The horned girl glared at Blake as she pulled Adam out of the sight of the flirter. Once they were alone in the room, Taurus smirked.

"What was that, Blake?" He asked.

"What was what?" Said Blake pretending not to be jealous.

Suddenly, he cornered her in a discrete space of the room where no one could see them. He slammed his hands beside her head and leaned towards her. Blake's chest started to clench.

"Admit it, you were jealous."

Belladonna couldn't stare up at him.

"How pretentious, as if we were a couple." She said hesitating and swallowing saliva.

"You weren't jealous, I understand." Blake nodded and sighed relieved. "Then why did you say that to her? That was rude for a princess."

Blake adopted the most childish attitude.

"Because you said that you would spend this weekend with me." She pouted.

The cat faunus stared at him in the eyes and made the cutest expression. That was too much for Adam.

"Then you were jealous."

"M-maybe… I'm selfish, I know."

Adam grinned and stood up normally. He offered Blake his hand.

"Don't worry, it's understandable."

Maybe that kind of attitude shouldn't be encouraged but Taurus found the jealous Blake lovely and that made him feel loved.

* * *

Tukson's booktrade, the place of every book under the sun.

"This is huge!" Almost yelled Blake excited for all the books on the store.

The dusk came when Adam and the cat faunus went out the Natural Museum. He planned to make the last 'incident' up with the visit to the library of a fellow partner of the White Fang.

While the faunus princess walked for the huge library, Adam rang a bell to call the owner of the library that was on the desktop. Before Tukson could attend the call, Blake was already with a pile of books to buy.

"Are you planning on buying all of them?"

"Yes, I'm tired of reading the same books in Menagerie, I want some new from the human kingdoms."

The shopkeeper got out from the desktop and found the couple of faunus with a number of books.

"Wow! Would that be all?" Asked Tukson surprised.

"No, I was actually hoping that you could help me finding a certain book." Said Blake with a blush on her cheeks.

"Which one?"

She was searching for some mature content. Quality smut but with Adam there she was shy to say directly what she was searching for.

"14 plus 7." Answered Blake, that would be the legal age in Remnant. She expected Tukson to understand that she was looking for maturity content.

"21 Lien?" Asked the seller confused.

"No, no, a mature book." She tried to be more direct.

"Classic volumes with hardcover, yeah, I have got some on the left side near the entrance.

Belladonna facepalmed.

"Certain second part of the trilogy of ninjas with katanas…"

"Ninjas of love sequel? Ninjas of lust?"

Adam stared at her with surprise, that was erotic literature. The faunus princess covered half of her blushed face with one hand.

"Y-yeah… Those." She admitted embarrassed.

"I'm afraid I can't sell that to a minor, I'm sorry."

Blake turned white.

"I-it's okay, I'll just buy these ones."

As soon as she paid, she left the shop with her face totally red for the embarrassment she experienced there. Adam stayed because he wanted to look for something about the great war and documents so she asked her to stay outside, she didn't complain. She let the file of books on the ground because it was too heavy for her.

After a few minutes waiting, Adam came out with a bag filled with at least five books.

"Here, this one is for you." Said Adam pulling out a book from his bag.

Blake saw the cover of it and her face turned even redder. He did buy the sequel of Ninjas of love for her. Legally he could because he was a legal adult.

"Why didn't you tell him that you were the princess of Menagerie? He would even give it to you for free."

"I want to be normal while in Vale, be like everyone else, just one of the crowd." Blake opened the book and smiled. "Thanks, Adam. I will read it tonight."

Her mentor grabbed the books that she bought and helped her with the weight. They exchanged the books because five weren't as heavy as twenty. She walked beside him, he was like a magnet, unconsciously she followed him everywhere because she felt safe and loved.

"Actually, I was thinking that tonight we could go to Junior's club. There are no discos in Menagerie and I miss-..."

Suddenly, from the opened book that Blake was glancing, a colorful paper fell down. Taurus leaned to grab it and the poster opened. It had Ninjas of lust written on it.

"No! Adam, don't look at that!" Yelled the cat faunus in panic.

Now that was a katana.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel both left their respective books to their rooms. Their dorms were side by side so when Adam was done with his quick shower and some more elegant clothes for the disco, he knocked on Blake's door.

His jaw dropped when she went out of the room. Blake had her hair down and wavy, its length almost arrived at her hips. A white crop top with black details left her plain and worked abdomen at sight. Leather black pants showed the curves and the stylish long legs she had. Along with her knee boots, she seemed older than she was. Anyway, Junior knew Taurus and they wouldn't have a problem entering despite her age.

"Do I look like an ordinary party girl?" Asked Blake putting a lock of black hair behind her ear and moving her lashes innocently.

"You look everything except ordinary, my princess."

Blake felt secure and with self-esteem but all changed when they were in the queue of the club. All kind of humans were there and the girls, in general, were whispering and pointing at Adam and Blake.

"Did you see them? They look like cave dwellers."

"If she thinks that her outfit fits her then she should look up at those disgusting ears she has." Commented another jealous and discriminatory girl.

Blake due to her four ears could hear everything more clearly than her mentor so the negative comments started worrying her. At some point, she had to bow her head embarrassed because she couldn't stand all the critics. Then she felt a warm arm and hand tangle around her waist.

"Don't listen to them, princess. That's just scum." Whispered Adam softly and kissing her head.

Finally, they arrived at the entrance where security guards were controlling the entrance of the people. Blake and Adam were about to enter but one of the security men stopped them.

"Isn't she a little too young to be in this club?" Asked the man with sunglasses.

Adam dialogued with the security guard as the other people in the queue were waiting. The impatience and discrimination amounted caused the other humans to start yelling horrible things to the couple of faunus.

"Animals are not allowed in this club!" Shouted one man with his girlfriend behind.

"Hey, handsome, you can't enter with your little filthy pet in there."

The justice sense took over Adam who turned to face the ones who called filthy pet to Blake. They started arguing and soon the White Fang tenant showed his fist, disposed to punch the discriminatory people who insulted them. Blake saw what was going to happen and immediately put her hand on his arm and her palm on his chest, interposing herself between Adam and the human.

"Adam, stop, it's not worth it." She said calming his breath.

He gave a last hate glance to the discriminatory humans and embraced Blake in a tight hug. He wouldn't allow them to hurt her in any way. She never experiences such reject from people and that first time made her chest hurt like daggers piercing her heart.

"We are like them, why don't they accept us?" Asked the faunus princess.

Before he could answer, a tall and strong man got out from the club. He seemed to recognize Adam.

"What's going on?" Junior asked the guard.

The security man explained everything to the owner and boss of the club.

"Sir, the people are yelling at this faunus couple."

Junior grabbed a megaphone they reserved in case they had to calm a fight outside or call someone and announced:

"Everybody listen if you do not tolerate the faunus get out of this club right now or we will deny your entrance."

Some people left, the pretentious ones that wanted exclusivity on a club without other species.

Junior looked at the couple of faunus. He did know Adam Taurus, a high-rank member of the White Fang. It was of his convenience to have him on his good side.

"Excuse us for the trouble, Adam. You can go to the VIP floor." He ordered the guard to let them pass. Once they were inside, Junior's curiosity increased. "And who is this lovely lady you brought?"

"She is the daughter of the ruler of Menagerie." Answered Adam proud of his company.

"So she is basically a princess." He kissed her hand. "With more reason, you should go to the VIP floor."

Junior shook hands with Adam and the couple went upstairs. Blake saw that they were lucky because the first floor was crowded and the VIP had far less than half of the people below.

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked him.

"Yes, please."

They went to the bar. Blake didn't know what to drink so Taurus ordered some cóctel she might like. As a minor, she couldn't drink alcohol but she insisted on having some because in Menagerie as a princess she couldn't drink properly if she wanted.

"It has less alcohol than the usual as you asked." Said the barman giving them the glass with the drinks.

Blake tasted the coconut and pineapple drink with just a little vodka inside. Obviously, she liked the sweet and intense flavor mixed with the alcohol and soon she finished it. Adam instead had a strong drink of Whiskey and a blue citric liquid.

The disco's music conquered Blake's soul and her mood changed. The precious shame and blue feeling experienced disappeared and excitement and energy replaced it like a thunder.

"Adam, let's dance."

Said so, Blake grabbed him by the jacket and both went to the dancefloor. Both danced about an hour just like they did on the White Fang party. They only made small breaks to order some drinks or go to the bathroom. Despite all the people around, Blake felt as if they were the only persons on the club.

The rhythm slowed, playing a more melodic song to dance close with a partner. Adam made turn Blake and embraced her, feeling her back on his chest and her curves on his hips. Both were moving slow, their bodies caressing each others. She closed her eyes and let Adam's peaceful moves guide her until he made her face him and pulled her closer. She cupped his cheeks and slowly approached her face to his. He leaned over and allowed their lips meeting for the first time.

The sweet flavor of hers invaded his mouth and softly their tongues danced with each other. He caressed her curves softly and pulled her closer, her hands in his neck and chest. Butterflied in the stomach, happiness, joy and an insatiable desire for him was overtaking her. She was madly in love with Taurus and he seemed to respond her feelings. They separated when they were breathless, breathing quickly, staring at each other.

Their lips met again and again, exploring each other's mouth, their hands caressing skin that yearned to be touched. While resting their mouths, Adam hugged her and buried her head in his neck. She got on her toe tips and placed her lips near his ear.

"Let's go to the hotel, Adam." She proposed.

Taurus hesitated but after some time nodded. He held her hand to pass between all the people and exit the club. Luckily, the hotel wasn't far and the walk wasn't too long for both. Her heels were killing her feet but she didn't let go of Adam's hand. Her heart was racing, what would she do in a future in Menagerie? Should her duty as a future ruler take priority than herself and her happiness? But was he really in love with her? He did always respect and care for her since the first day, but was it because she was a princess? No, he did tell her important things about his past and did things that weren't necessary such as letting her borrow his books and stay with her out of their training schedule.

He was two steps forward but noticing her struggle walking he stopped and looked at her. Blake did the same and in some moment she thought that would melt.

"Are you alright?" She didn't answer and just stared at him. "Are you drunk, my princess?"

"N-no! I'm not drunk." She said not very convinced. She was feeling sore and a little dizzy.

"Come here."

Adam pulled her hand and put his hand on her back, making her come closer. She leaned and smelled her lips and half-open mouth yet she was expecting a kiss.

"You smell like alcohol." He said.

"So as you." Replied her.

"But I'm not drunk, you are because you are not used to alcohol-..."

Blake silenced him with another kiss, this time passionate and intense. Soon they arrived at the hotel where the passion took control over them. On the elevator the awkwardness and tension broke the air but once in Blake's room, everything disappeared.

She made him lay on the mattress as she kissed him and started unbuttoning his white shirt. Adam traced a path up her legs covered with the leather of her pants.

"Blake, we should stop." He continued seeing her ignoring him. "You are drunk and you don't know what you are doing, tomorrow you will be regretting this."

She ignored him and kissed his neck, biting it softly. Of course, she was drunk, the sober Blake would be shy and nervous about this situation.

Adam used his hips and made her roll over the mattress. Now he was the one on the top of her. He pinned her wrists down and touched her forehead with his.

"Enough for today." He said firmly.

He wished her, surely, but he wouldn't take advantage of her when being drunk. If Blake wanted to kiss him, better when her head was clear and not under alcohol effects. He stared at her pouty face and finally released her. She breathed deep due to the passion of the past scene and looked at Adam sitting on the edge of the mattress putting on the shirt she took off before. She crawled on the bed and hugged his back.

"Blake, please, don't make this so difficult." He sighed.

"Why don't you stay?"

He remembered the time that Jordan said the same that night they had sex. He denied it with a cold and rude response but with Blake…

"Just sleep, nothing more." He answered.

"What, you don't like me? Aren't you in love with me?" She asked playfully laying her head on his lap.

Taurus heart seemed to suffer a brief tachycardia. She batted her eyelashes and made him caress her cheek.

"I-... I want to but… You are special to me Blake, I don't want to mess things this way…" Belladonna stayed quiet, glancing at him. "Do you understand that, my princess?"

A yawn was her only answer. She closed her eyes and held his warm hand. It spent just two seconds before she fell asleep. Adam shook her shoulders but she only whimpered slightly.

"Blake, we aren't spending all the night like this. We should get in bed."

No response, she was completely disconnected from the real world. Carefully he got up and put her head on the couch. Then he took off her high heel boots and prepared the bed to put Blake inside. The soft white sheets wrapped around her delicate body and then himself joined her. He ended taking of again her shirt, it was awkward sleeping party dressed

Then he started thinking about everything. Did the alcohol help Blake away with her shyness and do something she always wanted to do or just to do crazy and senseless things? It was late so soon he decided to sleep. Tomorrow they had to leave the room early and they would return with the airship to Menagerie.

* * *

Alcohol makes the princess forget her status as future ruler and fiancee.

 **Answers to the Guest reviews:**

 **Aura:** There are no words left to say, I think this chapter had almost everything you asked lately. Don't worry, karma is a bitch and the Silvers will have what they deserve for being such scumbag, but they haven't ended doing harm around.

 **Celica:** No, it's not the last (I have almost 20 chapters planned) but one of the most important from now on. I think you might have guessed what changed between our favorite couple.

Frozenheart7


	10. Chapter 9: The last dance

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** This is it! Prepare yourself because Leon scumbag is back.

 **Answers to the Guest reviews:**

 **Aura:** Hello, dear.

Blake was drunk and Adam definitely wouldn't take advantage of that and make his way. We are talking about Adam, not Leon. And yes, Ghira would rip his head off if he knew, but that happened in Vale and what happens in Vale, stays in Vale.

I calculate exactly 15 chapters of Heavy is the crown and an epilogue. For now, I have written until chapter 13, so I only have to write chapters 14 and 15 to end the story (and of course, the epilogue). I hope no more wild ideas appear and I make some extra chapter with something.

* * *

Chapter 9: The last dance

Almost one month after arriving from Vale, the people on the Belladonna's house was especially busy with the preparation of the seventeen years old ball for the princess.

A lot of assistants were in the ballroom, where Blake and Adam used to train, consulting the cat faunus' opinion about the decoration of the room. She was stressed, being used to the calm and the quiet had his bad side. She also had his image assessor behind her trying to convince her about cutting her black hair.

"Majesty, do you want magnolias or roses for the tables?" Asked a decorator.

"Just the tips of the hair, they are broken and you would look beautiful with a less hair." Insisted the hair-dresser.

"Do you want white classic doilies or the ones with the winter theme?" Tried again the decorator.

Blake was warming-up for her training, Adam would be there at any moment. She was kicking the punching bag that was hanging on a side of the room from the ceiling.

"I don't care about the flowers, while the room smells good… And you won't cut my hair, maybe when spring arrives." Said, Belladonna, while punching.

Meanwhile, Taurus entered the house with his backpack. He found a lot of people walking around, it wasn't like always. Nobody said something to him so he went to the ballroom. A pair of maids got out from it, they were holding the punching bag, disposed to keep it until days after the princess party.

"Hey, I was using that!" Complained Blake going after the maids.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Adam. Her face went red, another flash about their last night appeared, they kissing on the bed and she undressing his torso.

She didn't remember much about that night, but she was sure that he did stop her before they could go too far. He was trustworthy, Leon for sure would take advantage of her condition. But he, instead, chose to wrap her with warm sheets and be her company during her sleep.

"You are special for me, Blake." His words sounded like an echo in her head while staring at his red eyes.

"Adam…" She said in a whisper and a slight blush.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Everyone is crazy about the ball-..."

Then two voices made her remain silent. She recognized the steps that were coming closer.

"Yes, Sir Silver, the princess should be around here. Are you planning on taking her to a dinner?" Asked one maid outside the door.

It was Leon planning another romantic date and if it was for a dinner she couldn't deny it. Her usual excuse was the training but this time it wouldn't work.

"Follow me." Said Blake to Adam.

She held his hand and guided him to a small closet where the maids had all the cleaning stuff and where they saved the punching bag. The couple of faunus hid there to have some quiet to talk. Once they were alone and at anyone else's sight, Blake leaned into the wall and exhaled.

Another flash of the trip to Vale appeared in her mind. This time they were on the street and he accused her of being drunk, of course, he was right. Instead of keep talking, she kissed him to silence him.

They didn't talk about that and the passionate kisses they shared in the club and in the hotel. An awkward tension was between them since then.

"This is exhausting." Said Blake sighing.

The steps came to the closet and stopped just in front of it.

"Where was she the last time you saw her?" Asked Leon.

"With Adam Taurus." Answered one of the maidens.

"Ugh…" Leon whined.

They left as soon as they came, Blake just wanted to be in peace for a while. A relief sigh from the cat faunus broke the silence between her and Adam.

"Please, don't tell me the same of the other and say that I shouldn't escape from my problems."

"I won't." Adam closed the distance. "Leon shouldn't be your problem, you decide what do you want to do. But he seems to not understand that so you made the right decision."

She smiled at his response. He always understood her and she felt protected by him. After all, he once promised to keep her safe from Leon:

" _I assure you that while I'm here, he won't touch you ever again_." Those were the words he said a long ago and Taurus surely would keep.

Belladonna took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She gave it to Adam shyly.

"T-take it."

He grabbed the paper, it had a floral perfume on it and his name on that side written with a stylish calligraphy. He turned the paper and read the content. It was a personal invitation for the seventeen years old dance of the princess. He was one of the VIP guests.

"Blake, are you sure of this?" He asked insecurely, he wasn't convinced that he belonged with all the high-class people.

"O-of course I am, I have written this personally."

"If that is what you wish, I will assist."

The silence was made and realized that they were in an awkward position. She felt his sword nailing in her thighs uncomfortably and his chest was almost touching hers.

"Adam, can you move your sword? It's nailing in my…"

"I didn't bring the sword today, Blake."

"The thing that is nailing in my thigh…" Blake turned red and gasped. "Is it your-…?!"

The doors of the closet suddenly spread open and Blake fell to the floor. She didn't dare to look up to Adam, who was even more embarrassed than her.

* * *

All the pressure and nervousness before the dance finally ended when the big day arrived. Blake turned into a beautiful seventeen years old woman. Everyone in the crowd stared at the princess while she came downstairs with a long white and black dress. Her dark hair stylish in wavy curls seemed a soft cloud floating around her and a dust crystal necklace was tied around her neck combined with the same design on her wrist.

The party started with some buffet and drinks. Blake had been occupied with her duties talking to everyone and accepting the congratulations people gave her. Adam spent that time drinking some champagne and ignoring some… disconcerting glances from the other guests to the party. He kept in the distance following Blake wherever she was with his red eyes. He wasn't willing to interrupt her with his presence while dealing with the relations she had to keep due to her royal vows. He thought that until Leon approached her with a present.

All the presents from the guests were in a big table, he would open them later in solitude but instead Leon Silver choose to make a theater in the center of the ballroom. Taurus grabbed his present from the table and went where the people stared.

"My lady, princess of Menagerie, please accept this as a sign of my devotion to you." Said Leon on his knees kissing her hand.

Belladonna obviously accepted his present, a box wrapped with a silver ribbon. She opened it and an amazing big silver ring with a huge diamond in the middle of it. Everyone's jaws dropped except the one from the faunus princess. She felt pity for the young Silver but she pretended a smile and with a sweet expression showed her gratitude.

"Thank you, Leon. It is perfect."

Taurus furious but with high airs made himself a place between the crowd and walked towards the princess. Before he could even get out from the multitude and stay near Blake, she had already seen him.

"Adam!" She said approaching him cheerfully.

She left Leon and her parents standing, Silver even was still on his knees. She was hopelessly devoted to Taurus, everyone else disappeared for her. The guests made space for the princess so she could reach him in the middle of the crowd without any problem. Finally, they met, he took her hand and kissed it while staring at her deep golden eyes.

"I'm so glad you are here!"

She left all formalities aside and a warm and careful tone replaced the cold and impersonal she was using for the other guests.

"I have a present for you too." Said him showing a big case with a strange shape.

"You didn't need to." She replied.

"Open it."

Blake did what was demanded with all eyes on them now.

"It may be bigger but nothing could be more perfect than my present." Said Leon jealous.

Both of Blake's hands covered her mouth in surprise. He just gave her as a present a weapon, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe named Gambol Shroud. When she managed to react, she held it with her hands and admired the design and the functions of the weapon.

Everybody stared terrified at the princess and her White Fang mentor. They kept whispering things like:

"A princess shouldn't be handling a weapon."

"How gross, not lady-like, atrocious."

But, for Blake, anyone else was in the room, just her and Adam. She left the weapon carefully back on the case and looked at Adam. Were those tears in her golden eyes?

"I love it, Adam! Thanks!"

She jumped on his neck and hugged him lovingly. He hugged her back and petted her hair, smelling it discreetly.

"I can't wait for you to show me how it works and train together!"

That sentence triggered Leon, it was because of him, his training that she was occupied and couldn't spend time with her. He walked towards them in a jealous burning rage.

"It is for all the stupid training that I can never get a chance to be with the princess." Leon complained.

Belladonna listened disappointed to Silver's words. Adam tightened his fists.

"At least training is one thing she is excited to do." Said Taurus coldly.

The young Silver couldn't stand his attitude. Being as how he was, that was the worst insult to his pride. A low-class man answering to him in that tone and with such lack of respect.

"Everything would be better if you weren't here." Hissed Leon venomously. "She's mine, all mine! You can't do anything to cancel this deal!"

Blake's face turned pale with the mere mention of the 'deal'. Adam didn't have a clue of what he was talking about and was willing to do whatever to protect Blake from the arrogant brat Leon Silver was.

"She is not an object and has feelings! She doesn't belong to you!" Said Adam protecting instinctively Blake behind him.

Leon saw the couple of faunus being so comfortable around each other that he needed to claim what was his. He grabbed Blake's wrist and tried to pull her with him but Taurus immediately interfered and defended the princess, who stayed behind him, away from Leon.

"I will end this training seasons." Threatened Leon who glanced at her father.

But she wasn't willing to let Adam protect her and do nothing. She had the favor of her own father, didn't she?

"Dad, he can't do that, he is not my husband!" Complained Blake standing her ground.

"Not yet!" Replied Leon defying the cat faunus.

Adam understood everything. Husband? A deal? Blake was Leon's fiancee and their parents had arranged a matrimony! He looked at her, she was shaking and extremely pale. Everything made sense, Leon's insistence on their dates, he treating her as his...

The crowd was being the spectator of the scene. The king decided to take his own strides.

"Enough! Your behavior is unacceptable and I think that the training and manage of weapons are out of the question now. You are supposed to rule one day side by side with Leon so that must be your priority. I forbid training with Adam, he resulted a bad influence for you." Announced Ghira. "Guards, take this man out of here, please."

Blake's heart stopped for a few seconds. She couldn't understand her father's words. She felt the worst treason and anger took control of her. She grabbed Gambol Shroud from the case and aimed at the guards that were coming towards Adam, willing to shoot if they dared to touch him.

Meanwhile, Taurus was superposed by the situation. First, the ruler forbids the training lessons with any previous warning and by a whim of a spoiled brat and then Blake points at her own royal guard to protect him. She was preferring him upon all the others.

Taurus placed one hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her blinding anger.

"My princess, put that down. That's not how it is supposed to work." Said Adam trying to calm her down and cool the complicated situation all were involved.

She obeyed him and place Gambol Shroud back in the case. Then she stared at his red eyes and hints of sadness appeared on her face. There was nothing they could do upon the king's orders, seeing Adam was over.

The guards approached him and he raised his hands, willing to walk out without opposing resistance.

"You can't do that, he is my guest!" Yelled her.

"Sorry, princess, but the king's orders go first." Answered one of them.

"There's no need to be violent, gentlemen." Said Adam with his hands up in the air. "I'm willing to cooperate if I have a chance to talk with the king alone."

Adam was good at negotiating. A spark of hope ignited in Blake's heart. She knew that he would do something to stop that nonsense spectacle Leon had started only because he was jealous.

"Taurus, don't make this so hard for my daughter. I will pay you if you leave now." Said Ghira.

"I don't want your money, your majesty. I'm just concerned about your daughter's well-being."

"She is the princess and hasn't any need uncovered, except you to leave." Replied the king.

Blake's impotence returned. All hope vanished but she would try unconditionally.

"Dad, please, I-..."

Leon's arm tangled around her waist and pulled her to his body. He grinned, she glared at him with hate.

"Are you happy now?! Congratulations, this is all you wanted! I hate you! I will never love y-...!"

Before Blake could say another word, Silver slapped her cheek with such strength that she fell to the floor. Nobody reacted against that except for Adam, that immediately was restrained by the royal guard when tried to go and protect his pupil.

"Don't touch her!" He said struggling with the five men that finally managed to get him out of the ballroom.

Belladonna got up ignoring everyone and tried to go with Adam but Leon restrained her by the waist. She struggled with all her strength, using techniques her mentor teaches her a long ago but unfortunately, another group of guards went to help Silver and succeeded overpowering her.

"Adam!" She shouted for last time before the guards locked her in her room upstairs.

That night was going to be perfect… But all ended with Leon getting all he wanted. She couldn't believe how her father turned his back on her own daughter. She could never see Taurus again and she had a lot to explain. She kept the matrimonial arrangement as a secret for him because she didn't want to worry him and sincerely hoped that she could undo the deal between their parents. She knew what meant the ring Silver gave her, it was more than a simple ring. It was a way to make official her bound with him and mark what was his.

When she turned eighteen she would be marrying him and she couldn't do anything against it.

Without realizing it, Blake had been crying a long ago, even when she was down in the ballroom. Her chest hurt badly, every beat was like a dagger piercing her. She didn't want to live without Adam in her life. He was her daily spark of light, the only friend she had, the one who listened to her and time seemed to not pass with his company. But now she was trapped in the same routine and her father would surely punish her for her inappropriate behavior.

More punishment than being apart from Adam? What would he be thinking in that moment? Would he like to see her again? Or would he hate her for having kept a secret that big from him?

* * *

The next day her father got a long talk with her. As a punishment for her behavior, he forbid her to go out unless it was with Silver's company. Ghira only wanted the success of the faunus kingdom and he had to take large strides to make it work.

Belladonna spent all day in her bedroom reading the books that she bought in Vale. She kept herself immersed and distracted from the cruel reality but then in the pile she saw _that_ book. The book Adam bought for her.

She didn't have any hope to go out and see Adam, Leon wouldn't allow it. And she wasn't willing to go out with him. Her father wouldn't want her to be the next year locked in her room, right? One time or another he would have to allow her to go out on her own.

* * *

This is the point where I wanted to arrive! Now, this is the real plot of the story.

This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet in a way, well you will see if the ruler and the SIlvers can keep Adam away from the princess. (They won't)

Who joins the "Hate Leon to death and more" club?

Frozenheart7


	11. Chapter 10: The Void

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** First of all, thanks for all the support with this story. I would never think of having so many fantastic readers who supported the content that I uploaded, especially on this story that is an AU and has an unpopular (and hated) ship on the fandom.

I'm glad there are people out there that like Tauradonna and made the decision to give a change to my story.

Thanks to you all.

 **Answers to the Guest reviews:**

 **Aura:** Blake clearly shows defiance and resists against her father and Leon, but luckily someone appears on this chapters and is willing to fight along with her, making her days go easily while they plan a strategy from shadows. Do you know who I'm talking about? Read the chapter to know if you have guessed right.

 **Celica:** I specially wrote the last chapters all happy and fluffy because I was preparing the big BOOM on Blake's birthday and I wanted the story to have fluff, angst, and romance at the same time. I hope this chapter cheers you up.

 **Guest (1):** Hello! Thanks for your review and I think this chapter will answer all of the questions on your review, about the rumor of what happened at Blake's birthday party and the thoughts of Ghira and Kali towards the love triangle. If there's any other doubt you have, don't hesitate to ask and I will answer you in the next update. Thanks for reading the story!

 **Guest (2):** Greetings and welcome to the club "Hate Leon to death and more". Think that this AU is inspired by the Medieval Age where there were kings, queens, princesses, princes, empires, and reigns. The mentality of the king is over everyone's else, including his daughter. He lives to rule and he rules to live, that's his job and life. I'm willing to make a change on Ghira's character too, there's always time to change for the good, right?

 **Osheana259:** Wow! Thank you for reading Heavy is the Crown, I'm glad your friend enjoys too this story. I'm sorry for making you cry, although this chapter is not very cheerful, I think it might cheer you up slightly. You will find answers to a lot of your questions in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Nyancat:** I'm sorry for making you sad, it's not my intention although is a good sign, that means you have empathized with Blake and you are a really sensitive (and good) person. Congratulations, you are now part of the "Hate Leon to death club!" We have ice cream and tissues for the hard scene on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

 **Guest (3):** You have guessed a few things, but Leon is too smart to humiliate himself in public and you will see an example on this chapter, the last scene in Kuo Kuana. Harassing Blake? That seems a line that he would cross... We'll see what happens if Blake doesn't show much sympathy to him.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Void

It passed several weeks after her birthday and she was still dragging the lament behind. In her sleep every night dreamt of Adam, that was when she was completely happy. But then when she woke up the deception replaced the happiness. She tried to contact with Adam, but her scroll was confiscated by her father and the letters she wrote would pass through her father's hands before sending it. She had never felt in her life such need as speaking with Taurus and being with the one she... was comfortable with. All her needs had been covered since her childhood, having everything she wanted and now she didn't have her own liberty.

Blake spent the day on the balcony reading under the shadow of an umbrella. She hoped to see Adam as one of the soldiers who ran in their daily routines near her house but those were just new recruitments training. Even though she knew it, kept watching, not losing hope on seeing him again and if she couldn't see him, he imagined that she did. His red hair, muscular body, smell, the rose design on the clothes, Wilt and Blush, gentle hands and sweet words...

The silence and peace on the balcony broke when Leon entered the room and walked towards her. Belladonna gave him the most disgusted facial expression he could, but not of sadness, just hate. He read the furious spite in her eyes and grinned, victorious because he had the support of her father, being his only concern the future of the faunus empire.

"Hello, sweetie." He greeted, noticing that his ring wasn't on her hand and she had probably left it inside the jeweler on the bedside table.

"What do you want, Leon?" Asked Blake showing her teeth and narrowing her eyes, defiant.

He observed her as an object of his property, her clothes, accessories and beautiful body shapes. For last, he revised what was on the table and found out that she had been reading Ninjas of Love part 2, Ninjas of Lust.

"A princess shouldn't read such ordinary stuff." He sat on the chair in front of her and grabbed the book, passing the pages searching for content inside that could give her trouble.

Blake immediately got up from her seat and reached for the book, but he hid it behind his back.

"Give it to me. " Complained the princess, clearly pissed off.

It was the last thing she had from Adam. Even his present, Gambol Shroud, was locked in the office of her father. She couldn't lose the book that he had bought for her in Vale too. Belladonna tried to reach for it, but Leon caught the hand that was behind him and pushed her closer to him. Quickly, he approached his lips to hers, willing to kiss her even though she clearly didn't want. Blake saw his movements and with her other free hand, slapped hard his cheek.

The impact made an echo through the mountains. The book fell to the floor and Leon let go of her, with his hand trying to calm the burning pain on his face. The cat faunus grabbed the book from the floor and made two steps backward just for prevention. When Silver faced her again, she didn't show fear, just defiance, and strength.

"You want to have everything under your control, don't you?" She said to remark her position.

Leon stayed silent for a few seconds and laughed at her, she reminded him of a caged lion.

"But sweetie, I just came here to offer you a nice walk since you are trapped in your room." He mocked pretending concern.

Leon tried to reach for her hand again, always searching for touch and control over her body and mind, but Blake subtly used her semblance and moved away.

"You can return to your house because I'm not going outside with you." She sentenced, no doubt in her eyes.

"Hmph… I'm sure you will change your mind soon. Your sanity won't last long here locked and alone."

Blake didn't answer and watched as he left her room, her father was outside waiting for Leon. It was a complot, all were their enemies now. using her semblance, she moved to the door and tried to listen to it with the help of her cat ears. She could hear how Leon informed her father her uncooperative situation. She was sure that he would have slapped her back if it weren't for her father on the other side of the door waiting for his report about her attitude.

She spent the rest of the day reading, doing some exercise and warming-up until the afternoon when she took a long and relaxing bubble bath with floral soaps to end the day. She hated the dinners in family. Her mother just remained silent as her and her father gave her disappointing glances or even some disapproval words about her immature behavior. She wasn't allowed to go out so there were no new conversation topics and she had to stand her father lectures about being the ruler in the future, having a stable matrimony and forming a family.

She returned as soon as she could to her bedroom and fell asleep immediately. There was where she could meet Adam and be in other phantasy places, far from Leon, her princess standards, and duties.

* * *

A noise of a tree branch crunching woke her up. Blake ignored it, thinking that must be the wind. But then another branch cracked, and another, and another. Was someone climbing the trees outside?

The princess looked outside the balcony, she had the windows open due to the heat of the tropical island and the curtains were moving for the wind. She got up to see if someone was outside and close the windows in case everything was fine. She got closer to the curtains until she realized that a black shadow was behind them, watching her movements in the dark. The shadow reached for her and managed to catch her small body. Blake struggled but the shadow knew well all her movements, as if it could read her mind.

"Aaah-...!" She tried to scream but one hand covered her mouth.

The two of them stayed quiet, Belladonna was completely immobilized by the strange hands that eventually embraced her, the only barrier the cloth of the curtains.

"My princess, it's me." The person outside confessed.

Blake recognized the voice, only one person called her like that. The hands released her and immediately she missed the warmth of the shady man. She turned and saw his dark silhouette behind the curtains. Was it a dream or he was really there? She moved the curtains away and found Adam with a White Fang mask on and dressed in black, like a stealth suit for special missions. With a fast movement, she wrapped his arms around her and buried her head in his chest. Blake breathed his cologne and caressed his strong back, his chest being her shelter.

"I thought that you would hate me…" She confessed in a whisper, thinking about the possibility that Adam had been betrayed by the fact that she didn't tell him the truth about Leon.

"I could never do that." He replied smelling the floral fragrance of her hair and slightly his lips touching her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you… I really hoped that the arranged matrimony would never be a thing."

Belladonna tangled her arms around his neck but he was too tall for her, that now wasn't wearing shoes. He helped and lifted her, the cat faunus immediately tangling her legs around his waist and breathing his faunus scent.

"And what are you going to do?"

Blake started shaking, the bull faunus noticed it because her fingertips on his back were slightly trembling.

"It's my duty; marry him, have a lot of kids and obey him as ruler and husband." She never had the chance to change her destiny and was never asked for what she desired and who loved.

Taurus stared at the broken, manipulated and sad princess in front of him. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it off with his own lips. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered:

"I can get you out of here. Just ask for it and I will make sure that Leon doesn't touch you after the wedding day..."

Suddenly, someone opened Blake's dorm room. The couple of faunus stared shocked at the queen sneaking into the room. She was shocked too, finding her daughter and Taurus that late at night in the dormitory. Nothing bad seemed to happen, from her point of view, Blake was just holding into Adam, trying to find comfort and the bull faunus was embracing her.

Kali always liked Adam and didn't agree with her husband's decisions about ending Blake's training. She liked them, she saw true love in their eyes and happiness glowing in her daughter's heart when she was near Adam.

"Mom, I-..." Tried to explain the cat faunus, immediately letting go of Adam.

"Shhh… You are being too noisy, be more careful."

The queen left them alone again. Both stared at each other with surprise. She wouldn't tell Ghira or anyone else that Adam was an intruder in the Belladonna's mansion. She was on their side and would be their confident, keeping the secret of their secret meeting at night.

Adam held her hand and gently pulled her closed to him. He lifted her chin and their glances met.

"I would do whatever to assure your happiness. Ask me to take you to the end of Remnant and I will." Sentenced Taurus.

Then he leaned over and reached for her soft and pink lips, kissing them softly. He was silently confessing his love to the princess, risking his place on the White Fang and being exiled from Menagerie or even go to the jail. She was willing to follow him for she loved him and would renounce to the throne and the perfect future her father had arranged.

* * *

Several weeks passed by and nobody noticed the nocturn visits when Adam sneaked into her balcony and stayed with the princess. By the day Blake was no more alone, she had to deal with Leon even though she didn't want to go out of the room. She had him watching her, every move, blink and counting how many pages she could read in one minute. Those were her father's orders. Blake didn't argue with him, she was docile and friendly. She had to win Leon's trust and get back the liberty she had before the disaster of her birthday ball, only then Adam's plan would succeed. She was sure that Silver was there because her father told to. She hated that but couldn't do anything against it.

As she expected at 10 am Leon entered Blake's room but this time for another purpose. He found her sitting in front of a small mirror and with cosmetics on the table. She was wearing one of his favorite dresses, clothes for a real queen.

"My lady, today we are going to announce our compromise to the citizens. Did you forget?"

Blake faked the best smile she could, convincing the reflection on the mirror.

"No, of course I didn't forget. Just let me finish the makeup."

Silver walked to where she was sitting and joined her reflection in the mirror. Blake watched his hands on her shoulders, caressing them sensually, stroking her sensitive neck skin. She didn0t shiver, Leon didn't have that power over her, just Adam.

"You look beautiful with or without makeup, sweetheart."

He bent over and reached for her lips but she moved away and put one finger in his mouth, blocking the kiss. She would play her role in order for Adam's plan to succeed, but she wouldn't be a submissive slave to the young Silver.

"Leon, you are going to ruin my lipstick." She said pretending to giggle softly.

Leon, instead, kissed her cheek, feeling the makeup dust in his mouth. He swallowed saliva with dislike, the same dislike Blake experienced when he placed his lips on her face. Adam wouldn't have done that and Blake neither with him in Leon's place.

"You should start picking up a dress and make a list of guests for the wedding." Silver reminded.

"I will think about them, but it won't be too long." Blake added a bit of highlighter on her cheekbones and finished. "I'm done, let's go."

Leon and the princess walked with their arms interlocked to Kuo Kuana. Blake received some curious glances due to the show of her birthday party but she didn't care. The rumors weren't too strong because just a few important families had assisted to her birthday party and that kind of people didn't treat with the low-class citizens of the empire.

The couple found their respective parents on the principal square of the village where there was a small scenario. Ghira had a microphone and announced their arrival. Leon and Blake joined them and went up the scenario, the citizens cheered. The young Belladonna focused on smiling at the population. She wasn't even listening to her father's words, she had to do nothing more than fake a smile. But her smile got away when she recognized Adam in the crowd of faunus. Their eyes met and their auras synchronized, their hearts palpitating at the same time.

But that didn't last long. Leon noticed her strange behavior. He glanced at the heiress to the throne, who immediately glanced back at him faking a smile. Unfortunately, the young Silver was fast enough to deduce where she was looking at before. Adam Taurus.

He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her body closer to him. Leon made sure to hold his threatening glance to Taurus' deep eyes. Adam showed his teeth to Silver, who was hurting Blake discreetly but he was the only one that could see it because their auras were connected.

"Leon, loose your grip." Complained Blake. "You are hurting me." Whimpered.

He didn't please her and waited for the ruler to finish his speech announcing their arranged matrimony. Belladonna nailed her nails into the hand Leon had on her waist. His grip loosened but he wrapped his other hand around her wrist, putting it behind her back and threatening to twist.

"Don't play with me, princess." Whispered Silver while looking at Adam.

Blake was going to answer an impolitely but her father had just finished his speech and showed proudly the next couple of rulers. Silver without previous advice faced Blake and kissed her forcefully. No sign of respect or love, just lust, and possession. The princess closed her eyes and stood the humiliation, the population not noticing the pain she was going through.

She promised to stay calm and play her role with Leon but that was abuse. Luckily she could hold onto the idea of a future far from Menagerie, her duties, and Leon... the best part of it, she would be with Adam. Ignoring the cheers and the claps by the citizens, when the kiss ended she glanced at her fiancee.

"Damn you for doing this." She whispered humiliated.

"Damn you for not wanting me to do this."

"I'm not yours." She reminded.

"You think, princess?" He dared to mock.

Taurus' heart hurt feeling the princess' struggles inside of her, the aura flickering each time Leon dared to touch her harder than he should.

* * *

Adam has a plan but can't do anything to stop the abuse that Blake suffers from the scumbag. On the next chapter, you will know exactly what Adam is planning.

As many readers guessed, Kali is an impulsive Tauradonna shipper and is on her daughter's side.

The next chapter will be out in 2018, so Happy New Year!

Frozenheart7


	12. Chapter 11: Forbidden love

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Warning:** There's lemon in this chapter, if you feel uncomfortable with this type of content skip the first scene.

 **Answers to the guest reviews:**

 **NyanCat:** There's one scene that I had written on the 13th chapter where one of the things you said will happen. I won't tell you which one because I don't want to spoil you. About Ghira, don't worry, he loves Kali and she supports Adam and Blake. She will end convincing him.

 **Osheana259:** You are right, completely right. Ghira will regret it very soon... But there will be some point that Blake won't even want to stay on Menagerie anymore and just desires to run away with Adam.

As you say, the White Fang will play an important part of Adam's plan. Here in this chapter, you will read something about an undercover mission on the black market of Mistral in order to achieve something Adam needs for the plan to succeed. Besides, Adam has friends and fellow partners he can rely and trust on, he is not as alone as we think.

 **Saki:** Welcome again! Blake and Adam's plan is getting Leon in trouble and then escape from Menagerie together? More or less, each chapter we will know more details about it but the part where everything comes up is in the last two chapters.

Ghira, my little deadly panther. As I said to NyanCat, he has Kali who is also important (and on the wedding day she will even help Adam with something). Kali loves Ghira and he loves his wife, she can make him understand his daughter's feelings towards a simple tenant of the White Fang. And if he doesn't understand it this way, soon Leon will do something stupid and will make the king open his eyes.

 **Guest:** Soon you will know. The end is near, very near.

* * *

Chapter 11: Forbidden love

Adam sneaked into Blake's room late at night. She wasn't around but the sound of the water running made him think that she was bathing. He would wait for her slightly hidden just in case. He had a plan but that would require traveling, transport, sacrifice, and a little visit to Mistral's black market. Luckily tomorrow some White Fang members would go there, including him, who joined just for the plan and not the actual mission on Haven.

Blake got out from the bathroom with a nightgown and her skin recently wet. Since she faked and was more docile with her father everything was going smoother, making the days less stressing for her. She found Adam camouflaged in the darkness of the room. She ran into his arms that embraced and kept her skin warm. He smelled the floral fragrance of her smooth dark hair and tangled his fingers inside of her mane.

"I couldn't keep moving forward without you." She confessed all of sudden.

Taurus put some space between them and caressed her face. He took off his dark camouflage hoodie and sat on the edge of the bed with the princess. Blake laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand, refusing to lose contact. They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, feeling their coordinated heartbeats and touching each other. Adam kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as the princess kept leaving butterfly kisses on his cheeks and jaw.

"I have got great news but I will have to leave the island for a few days in order to make sure that Leon is not a problem on the wedding night." He explained.

Belladonna stopped the kisses and listened to him. Adam leaving the island didn't seem a very good idea, despite being the tenant of the White Fang and a trained warrior, she would still be preoccupied for him. Besides, every time he left the island, Leon made a new move. At least now they wouldn't notice much difference as he wasn't around daily… not officially and only indirectly.

"What do you have in mind exactly?" Asked the cat faunus.

"You are going to need strong pills, ones that are only found on Mistral's black market, the Wind Path smugglers sell them."

"B-but that's dangerous!" She raised her voice.

"Shhh…" Adam put his hand on her thigh. "I'm not going alone, don't worry."

His hand caressed her cheek softly and pulled her towards him, his chest welcoming her. She closed her eyes as he felt him embracing her small body, their auras together once more. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other's body, by the night caressing and comforting their need and feeding their love and souls.

"Then we will disappear from the faunus kingdom and start a new life together… are you sure that's what you want?" Whispered Taurus holding her tight.

Blake got up and stood before Adam, tangling her arms around his neck. He caressed her silhouette, his hands tracing the beautiful forms of her curves and body.

"I dream about it and it's all I have to think about to carry on with this farce."

She untied her nightgown and grabbed his hands to caress her recently washed skin. His hands became her puppets, making him touch her pale skin, from her breasts to her inner thighs. This time she wasn't drunk like in Vale but that didn't mean that there she didn't want him, she wished him as much as now but Taurus made a good choice refusing to touch her. He observed her feminine attributes and let Blake make him lay on the mattress, with her on top.

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" Asked Adam with his breath unstable.

"I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." She replied leaning forward.

She caressed his lips with her warm breath and then slowly both consumed each other in a passionate kiss. Adam made her roll over the bed and change positions, now he in charge of dominance. Slowly, he took off his hoodie and made sure that she caressed him as well as he did with her petite and sensual body. He could notice slight blush and tremble on the cat faunus. Taurus enjoyed each caress of her small hands, stroking his chest and the strong back, defining the muscles on his shoulders and sensually kissing his neck.

"You have always been gentle, nice and kind to me. Falling for you wasn't hard for me." She whispered to him while tangling her legs around his waist to pull his limbs closer. "I want you to be my first and last."

There wasn't more about it. She wanted him and he wanted her. A young couple in love with a true fire burning inside their hearts. Their lips met again, this time softer and sweeter. Adam made sure to please her, stimulating her bundle of nerves to drive her crazy and make her feel good. She made sure to touch him too, defining every muscle of his body and breathing in his neck as his fingers made her mewl and moan, trying not to be loud or her father could hear them.

His clothes joined hers on the floor. Blake had experienced what he could do with only his fingers and now she was about to know what power had his body. She stared at him, the anatomy of a strong man. She felt his burning need consuming her as well, wanting to explore more their bodies.

"I'm nervous." She confessed.

He caressed her hair, moved one lock that was on her forehead away and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be careful. Tell me if you want me to go slower."

It was that warmth and sincerity that made her melt under Adam's fingertips. All her doubts vanished as she pulled his face closer to hers to give him one last kiss on the lips before starting the real lovemaking.

Carefully, Adam placed himself on her entrance, noticing that she was wet and turned on, wanting that as much as him. Blake held onto his arms, embracing him and closing her amber eyes, waiting for him to join her. The bull faunus made sure to kiss her neck and breasts while thrusting, slowly sliding inside of her body, making Blake whimper slightly.

"My darling, it will feel good soon. I swear." He whispered gently.

"Just hold me." She asked, nailing her nails on his back.

He kept whispering calming and exciting words to her ear, which caused an appropriate effect. Soon, Blake didn't feel pain anymore, just him inside of her and the burning tingling sensation appearing once more, making her desire more.

"Faster… Ah- Adam…" She asked grasping the bed sheets and arching her back.

Her wish was music to his ears. The bull faunus picked up the pace, thrusting her softly but quicker. He placed his hand on her and interlocked their fingers. Neither of them couldn't believe that they were just making love, carefully trying to not make a sound that could wake the king up.

"You are beautiful." He flattered while caressing her breasts with his other hand. "I will protect you at any cost."

The heat soon became too much to handle for both. Taurus made sure that she was the first to experience the climax, her walls tightening around him as she moaned, covering her mouth trying not to be noisy. Immediately after she came, Adam groaned, leaving his seed on her and thrusting for the last time as their bodies shook in pleasure.

Adam laid beside her on the couch as she tangled her arms around his thorax. His hand stroked her long wavy hair and covered their bodies with the bedsheets.

"Can you stay with me until dawn, please?"

"Yes, my princess."

He kissed her forehead and embraced her beautiful body, exposed to him. Gently, caressed her cat ears and stroked her hair until she fell asleep, tired and weak for the intense sensations she had experienced with him. Taurus refused to sleep, staying awake mesmerized by the defenseless princess sleeping beside him, tangling her arms around his thorax and laying her head on his chest. He stood like that until the first sun rays were shining behind the mountain, waking up the birds and wild animals.

Adam got up from the bed and put aside Blake's arms that were tangled around him. He got dressed quickly and gave Blake a last kiss on her forehead before he went on his mission. But it wasn't enough for him so he leaned into her right cat ear and whispered:

"I love you, Blake."

* * *

Two mornings after they split up she had a nightmare involving Adam. She had seen it clearly: he had been negotiating with two smugglers but then some shady men appeared and had guns. They started a fight and Adam, being in the middle, had been shot. Fellow members of the White Fang made sure to take him to cover and asked for a helicopter because he needed medical attention. Adam had blood coming out of his mouth and was unconscious despite the slaps that John gave him to stay awake.

The princess woke up in tears and passed almost half an hour in the bathroom, away from her mother who was waiting for her to go and choose a wedding gown. She made her best to pretend that everything was alright and that she hadn't spent the other night loving him.

Despite the mess on her head, Blake had to assist to the dressing test for the wedding. Closed in a deluxe changing room with a white beautiful long dress on. And she had to stand the flatters of the mother and the shop assistant and at the same time fight the demons on her head. The nightmare being in loop on her subconscious.

"I think you should keep this one. It fits you really well, princess." Advised the shopkeeper.

The wedding gown was beautiful indeed. It had precious stones as a belt on her waist and the white silk fell creating a cascade of a floating crystal paradise. As a final touch, the shop assistant placed the veil on her head and put on a diamond necklace that combined with the belt. She looked like a woman but it wasn't for the dress, it was Adam who made her a woman the other night.

But all Blake could think about was the nightmare, fearing it could be real.

"Blake, sweetie, are you okay?" Asked her mother concerned seeing how her eyes were tearing up.

"Do you want some water, princess?" Intervened the owner of the shop.

"Yes, please." She answered wanting some solitude.

The annoying people left the changing room and Blake could sit and stop pretending that fake smile she despised. But her mother was there and she knew exactly what was happening to her daughter.

"Blake, what are you thinking about? Have you seen Adam lately?"

"Adam… yes, I have seen him. Is that a problem?" She answered, crossing her arms in a defensive attitude.

"Not for me sweetheart, you know I like him."

The mother embraced her daughter, being careful to not ruin the dress. The cat faunus closed her eyes and saw more flashes of Adam screaming in pain, hurt, bleeding, unconscious. She couldn't get rid of those visions, had been trying to ignore it during all the morning without success, starting to think that those were more than her internal fear and her subconscious driving her mad.

The shop assistant returned with a glass full of refreshing water for the princess. Blake got up and accepted it, recovering her posture and sweet smile. She thanked the woman for the offering and drank all the content in one single swallow. The coldness of the liquid clearing her throat and making her feel better for an instant.

"Are you better?" Asked Kali concerned.

"I'm feeling dizzy."

Belladonna felt a wave of heat and pain overwhelming her, sight blurring and legs weak. She tried to keep her eyes open and stand, but the dizziness got more intense and impossible to control. The princess rubbed her forehead, trying to return some definition to her sight, now she could only see lights.

"Maybe it's the dress that it's too tight." Opined the shop assistant.

For their horror, the princess of Menagerie fell to the floor, unconscious. The glass shattered into pieces.

* * *

Remember that aura connection thingie? That is really important from this point to the end of the fanfic. You should keep it in mind. Also, on this point, I won't tell why Blake will marry Leon first and then escape at the wedding night although it's easy to figurate out. There's more about it but you will have to wait and read the next chapters once I post them.

I have just finished writing chapter 14 and started writing the last chapter of Heavy is the crown and I have to say that is super intense (and long).

I know this chapter hasn't been especially long but it will compensate the 14 and 15. We're near the end of the story.

Frozenheart7


	13. Chapter 12: Real nightmares

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

 **A/N:** I have something big coming up for Heavy is the Crown, a really giant surprise for you.

This chapter is a little bit too short but the last three will be dynamite, I promise.

 **Answers to the guest reviews:**

 **A:** Thank you very much! I will try to update as soon as the final exams end this month.

 **Guest:** Blake is his and Leon can do nothing about it. I understand what you say about Adam's plan but they make it this way because Blake wants to do something after the wedding in order to escape peacefully and to not have half Menagerie looking for them on the human kingdoms. This is something is explained in the last chapter and you will read soon, then everything will be clear. For now, I'll just leave the mystery around.

 **Saki:** In this chapter, you'll find out what happens to Adam on his mission and if he survives. I don't want to spoil anything yet. Leon definitely will be exposed to the people one day or another. A horrible person like him can't keep the good person mask that long and less if he wants to be the king of the kingdom.

 **Osheana259:** I love reading all your theories, especially the ones about the wedding day and the final of the story. I think that the surprise that I have for all will have some things you said here but first Heavy is the Crown has to finish before I can announce in what consists. Thank you for reading and leaving a review! Made my day!

 **NyanCat:** Definetely, there will be some surprise things that nobody expects (Adam and Blake included) but yes, you were right with one theory. The finale is really, really near and there's thi big surprise coming for all of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter 12: Real nightmares

He was wearing a White Fang uniform as his fellow fighters for the equal rights. Along with them and with their hoods on, walked to Haven's black market, on the lower urban areas where thugs and thieves awaited on every corner. Adam had his face covered with a mask with Grimm motives and his lieutenants were following him with similar grey simple masks. They were strangers for the people on the black market so nobody asked them anything but discreetly a group of men started following them.

Taurus stopped before a small tent, where an old woman was selling dust and species. He said a codeword Blake couldn't hear and the seller showed him a pot full of a white sand, smelling like chemical products. Adam showed her a bag full of money and paid for that dust. The old woman, after taking the money, put the white dust inside of capsule, making it the content of a dangerous pill. Adam saved it in the internal pocket of his coat and left with his lieutenants.

But, suddenly, the group of criminals that had been following them, seeing that they had bought something from the black market, decided to attack them. Two of the group attacked hand to hand with a knife to one of the lieutenants as the other aimed at them with guns. Adam could do nothing and less seeing how one of his subordinates was being attacked. He went to help him so as he moved, one of the thieves shoot at him, making him fall to the floor as the blood started staining the floor.

He was panting and yelping in pain but the lieutenants helped him to get cover behind a shop of the black market. The people ran and the criminal band kept shooting at the faunus. While two of the lieutenants defended their cover shooting back at the thieves, the other two tried to stop Adams bleeding and contacted an airship to come for them.

The dream began to spin as Blake returned to the consciousness. The loud yells of her mother were heard more clearly.

"Blake!" Kali yelled. "Dear, wake up!" She shook her daughter.

The intense smell of alcohol near her nose woke her up. Blake wasn't in the changing room anymore, she was back on her dorm on the manor. Kali hugged her and Blake just rubbed her forehead, trying to remember what happened. She spent several seconds trying to comprehend what was happening. She had passed out on the shop and her mother must have called the guards to take her back home.

What was true and what was a product of her imagination? It was too much detailed for just a dream, it seemed almost real.

"What were you dreaming about, sweetheart?" Suddenly a manly voice asked.

Blake turned and saw Leon sitting on one chair. Figures, she thought, damning him internally. What was he even doing there? He had a victorious and stupid smile plastered on his face and she prayed for him to not make another show for an insignificant faint.

"I can't remember. " She lied.

"That's funny because I heard you mumbling someone's name. What was it again? Adam, maybe?"

Perfect, now he was angry. As if she could control what she dreamt on her sleep.

"Save that for later, Leon. Can't you see that she isn't feeling well?" Scolded Kali, making Silver shut up for a moment.

And that's when the light turned on on her head. She remembered Adam's words a few months ago when he traveled to Vale without her for that faunus rally. Their auras were connected and if something had happened to some of them, the other would know it on their dreams.

Belladonna was no longer listening to Leon who started a jealousy talk about her forgetting about Adam. She got up, put on the most comfortable shoes that were on the floor and left the room without saying anything Leon even angrier than before. Luckily, Blake didn't have to face her father, who was working in his office.

On the entrance, she talked to one of the guards:

"Has a White Fang airship arrived this afternoon?" The first one shook her head but the other that guarded the entrance assured that an hour ago a ship brought some White Fang members back to Menagerie.

It was odd but Blake knew where to go as if her soul was somehow tangled with Adam's. She could feel him closer and closer meanwhile walking to the hospital. He had to be there. The smell of oxygen and clean, incommodity on the reception as there were the familiars of the hospitalized faunus of Menagerie. Some of them were amazed to see the princess entering worried at the building.

She was well-received on the hospital since sometimes, as the princess, she went there to read fairy tales to ill children. Everyone knew her for that and they were concerned about her appearance. All of them assured that she was very pale and with a pair of unhealthy dark circles on her eyes. She was agile enough to fool them, evading details of her condition and ignoring the rumors.

"I came to know if Adam Taurus, the tenant of the White Fang, is here." The rumors about them were strong but she didn't care anymore. "I've heard that an airship brought the hurt members here."

One of the nurses checked the computer where the hospitalized faunus were registered.

"That's correct. The terminal has Adam Taurus registered but there is no information available. He must be in the intense cures unit." The nice receptionist gave her a smile. "I can accompany you, your majesty."

"I'll go ahead if you don't mind. I will find him sooner on my own."

Blake got lost in the long corridors of the hospital and finally decided to activate her aura. As she expected, if she closed her eyes could see where the weak sparks of Adam's broken red aura. He was on another floor.

The princess of Menagerie kept asking questions to the sanitary personnel, wandering around each floor and making sure to visit the dorms where some patients were hospitalized. His aura was everytime weaker and it made it for her very difficult to find his red light around everyone else's. The anxiety and desperation made her hyperventilate and got dizzy again. A similar sensation as when she was in the changing room that same morning. When she closed her eyes, more flashes appeared.

Adam was being attended as an emergency. The doctors were trying to extract the bullet but it was near his organs so it was a very delicate operation. Belladonna ran downstairs to the emergency room. Despite being clumsy and feeling ill, she made her way there. There was a large waiting room but she couldn't wait.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Asked a nurse concerned by Blake's state.

"Adam Taurus… Where is he?" Was all she muttered.

"He will get out of the postoperative room eventually."

"I want you to give him the best room in the hospital where he can rest all the days he needs in peace. Royals orders!"

The nurse looked confused at the princess and talked to the receptionist of the emergency floor to find the best room available. Blake waited in the waiting room for some minutes, thinking of loss. She had never lost someone dear, she didn't know what to do without Adam. He was more than a friend, a lover, a soulmate. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

One of the doctors called Adam's familiars or relatives. Blake was the only one to stand since he was an orphan and she was all he had similar to a family.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. The operation went well, the bullet was removed after some struggle in the area."

"Thank you, doctor, do you know when I will be allowed to visit him?"

"He is being translated to the third floor. He is sedated but there's no problem if you wish to stay with him."

"Thank you." Blake shook hands with the doctor.

She asked for the room number where would have been staying for several days and immediately went to the elevator to visit him. She just needed to watch if he was stable with her own eyes. The anxiety on her chest disappearing, yearning for him. Closing her eyes she could see how the red aura was growing stronger, recovering some brightness.

The third floor of the hospital was the most luxurious. It didn't have the usual brawl of people going up and down and emergencies arriving. Blake walked until she arrived at the east wing of the plant, he was in the last room, a perfect discreet place. She could feel her aura vibrating with each step. The door was the only material object between them.

The princess of Menagerie found him deeply asleep. His face was priceless, peacefully lost in his dreams and with a total null expression marking his face. Of course, the anesthesia would still have some effects on him.

The room was big, luminous, with a huge window that showed the entrance and the gardens of the hospital. And from there she could still see the Belladonna manor. She would be dead when she returned and more if Leon was still there…

"Blake…" Adam whispered and she turned to see him trying to wake up.

Was he noticing her as she did with her aura before? There were things he would still have to explain to her about that strange aura unlocking and connection.

She heeded his call and stared at his red hair in contrast with the white sheets of the bed. He was slightly sweaty. Blake passed her hand by his forehead and caressed the hair near the horns. Maybe he had a little fever.

"Adam." She called playfully and softly.

His hand searched for her on the couch, but it was out of his reach. The cat faunus held it and caressed his palm gently, his skin tingling for the touch.

"I've got them." He said opening his eyes, trying to focus his blurred sight on Blake.

The first thing he saw was her obscured by the light that was entering through the window. Like a mysterious shadow over him, a guardian angel. Slowly, his eyes got adapted to the brightness of the room. He tried to reach for her, but Blake returned his hand to its original place because he had to avoid making efforts.

"You risked your life for those pills." She said, still caressing his face and hair.

"I promised that he would never touch you. With them, he won't make it to the wedding night." He said in a hoarse voice.

Blake leaned to the bed and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Climb to the bed, Blake. I want you to hold me." He asked.

The princess did what he demanded gladly, kneeling on the mattress and laying carefully trying not to hurt him. When she was comfortable, Adam put his head on her chest and closed his eyes while her hands brushed off his reddish hair out of his face. He closed his eyes and rested for a while, feeling the princess pampering him as a child that needed protection from his mother. Blake combined the gently stroked with soft butterfly kisses, the bull faunus kept caressing her hand with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" Asked gently Belladonna. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Your aura helps me heal." He said sleepily. "It will be alright if you stay here for a while."

"I'll be here as long as you need, Adam."

She covered him with the bedsheets and kissed his forehead. Then embraced him, cuddling as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her own aura. As he had taught her, she expanded the range of her soul, extending it until her purple light embraced the weak red completely. Both could feel each other's heat and hearts beating at the same time. Taurus slowly recovered, the flickered aura growing stronger and more intense, almost shining and expanding itself.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"We are more than bounded, Blake. Our auras allow us to see if something is wrong. Didn't you feel any of my pain when you dreamt about what happened on Mistral?"

"I did. I fainted, but that's not your fault." Sentenced the princess. "I love you, Adam. If you suffer I want to feel that pain too."

Taurus was speechless, staring at the princess who was stroking his cheek softly. He placed his on her palm, stopping the caresses.

"I can't stop thinking about that night we spent together..." She continued. "I really enjoyed it."

A pink blush appeared on Blake's cheeks as she batted her eyelashes shyly, staring at her lover. Taurus sighed of passion, remembering how he made her his lover, each curve of her body, the wet kisses that stained his thick skin. If he could move he would have done it to her right there in the hospital room but unfortunately, despite having their auras connected, his body was still weak. Instead, he had to conform with the warmth of her hand and the love on their hearts.

"I was so scared when I saw you being shot. The mere thought of you dying..." But Blake couldn't continue because his heart ached too much.

"I promise that I won't go to more risky missions after we leave the kingdom." He assured. "And I also enjoyed our night together, I wouldn't mind repeating it."

"Me neither." She confessed, still shy about the topic.

Taurus made his lover lay her head on his chest and rest for a while together until both healed their hearts.

* * *

When Blake returns home she will be in so much trouble...

I'm so excited for you to read the three chapters left... Thanks for all the feedback, all reviews are welcome!

Frozenheart7


	14. Chapter 13: Backdoor man

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

Wow! Thanks for the amazing reviews and feedback! Sorry for the little hiatus, I've been operated and I had to rest for a few days. But there are just two chapters remaining and the big finale is near!

Now a short reply to all the reviews, as usual:

 **AngelsMeraki:** You are thanking me? Thanks to you for reading this story and for loving this ship! I always enjoy finding new tauradonna shippers on the fandom.

 **Karvost:** Thanks for pointing out all the mistakes you've found. English is not my mother tongue and I hope to improve much more by writing fanfics.

 **NyanCat:** Saying 'no' at the wedding ceremony would be very dramatic, and trust me, I was very tempted to make this that way but everything is going the way it goes for a reason. Oh, those magic pills! That would be a spoiler question but in the next chapter you'll find out! Thanks for the review, sweetie!

 **Osheana259:** Things will go wild so at the beginning of this chapter and the entire remaining two... Grab popcorn because things are going to be good.

 **Saki:** Ghira might surprise you (for good) in this chapter. About time. It's better if you read it for yourself, I don't want t spoil anything to you.

 **A:** Thanks for reading and the feedback. Here's your update.

* * *

Chapter 13: Backdoor man

"Did you think that I'd never know where you've been? Don't you realize how I feel?! I'm your future husband and you seem to care less about me than this… insolent and stupid White Fang plastic soldier!"

Leon had started yelling. Blake was scared, there was nothing she could do to calm him down. She had to bury her emotions because he was reacting violently and getting on an argument would not result well.

"What did I do to deserve this?! I just ask for some sympathy from my future bride."

He covered his face with his hand, rubbing his forehead, something he always did when he was angry. Belladonna got closer and put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't feel any empathy for Silver, he was a spoiled brat who wanted to control everything. And he was making a drama for her visit to the hospital, something understandable.

"I went to the hospital just to visit him. He got shot and he needed some company. I haven't been training with him, just staying in the hospital for a few hours."

Leon didn't react at first, but then he stared into Belladonna's eyes. After a few seconds of hesitation, Silver pushed her to the wall. Blake hurt her back with the sudden hit but didn't have a moment to rest because Leon had trapped her. She allowed him to kiss her passionately. She knew she had to pretend in order to succeed on the plan in the wedding day. She even embraced him while his tongue explored her mouth.

But that allowance made Leon more confident until he sneaked his hands under Blake's skirt.

"Leon, enough." He was now kissing her neck furiously.

"Stop!" Her cries were ignored again. "Leon!" She yelled.

He covered her mouth but made a fatal mistake, he left her hands free. Time for Blake to test what Adam taught her.

With her elbow, she hit his head. Then she stomped his foot and finally with her legs kicked him away. Thanks to Adam's self-defense lessons, Leon was on the floor groaning in pain.

"How dare you?!" Leon stood on his feet and tried to catch her, but they had the bed between them. "I always get what I want. And I want to kiss you now!"

Blake had to go across the bed to get out of the room, but he was on the other side. Leon ran to her and Blake jumped on the bed, impulsed by her semblance. She managed to cross it but when she was on her foot, Leon caught her hair.

Blake yelled in pain as he made her lay on the bed painfully pulling her hair. Leon was furious. He climbed on top of her and struggled to kiss her lips as Blake showed resistance against him. She punched him in the stomach but Leon didn't even flinch and kept sucking her lips.

Luckily, one of the guards that were on the corridor heard the princess screaming and didn't hesitate to go and find the king.

"Rodentia, what's wrong?" Asked the king worried as he was one of his best men.

"Your daughter and Leon." Informed the guard.

Ghira didn't want to hear anything else and got up to accompany Rodentia and the other guards outside to find out what was happening in Blake's room. On their way, they found Kali knitting on the garden, who immediately joined her husband and the guards.

Meanwhile, in Blake's dorm, Leon had the princess' hand on his face, pushing him and his lips away. Belladonna felt guilty because she was the one that started the kissing but her intentions were innocent, just to calm Silver down.

Luckily, the door suddenly got open by the king, the queen and the royal guard. Ghira reacted furiously when saw how disrespectfully Leon was treating his daughter. She had her lips swollen and red and Leon was like a werewolf trying to get more of the desired lips.

The king ordered the guards to take him out of the room or he would beat him, furious for disrespecting Blake. Kali immediately ran to her daughter, who was embracing herself. She hugged her daughter protectively, the king sat beside her on the bed and kissed her head, between her cat ears.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I will put him on his place."

Ghira, in rage, went to the balcony to talk to Silver. Kali took advantage of her husband's absence and whispered something to her daughter:

"He did this because you went to see Adam. You two need to be more discreet or Leon will lose his mind."

"If he loses his mind it's not my problem." Replied Blake.

"But you pay the consequences, dear." The mother advised as Blake caressed her lips, trying to calm the inflammation.

Meanwhile, outside on the balcony the guards were watching Leon, their weapons ready if he did have another temper tantrum. The cold air of the night returned him the serenity he had lost with Blake in the bedroom. He was just too jealous to think that Adam has her and he didn't.

Suddenly, he heard heavy steps behind him and the guards returning inside the bedroom with the princess. Leon turned and saw the king, really furious.

"What do you think you were doing to my daughter!?" Yelled the ruler. "This is the last time you touch her without her consent, do you understand!?"

Silver flinched. The man was exploding in a furious rage, he had never seen him so angry. As a king he always maintained the composure, being wise, calmed and non-temperamental. Leon had been given too many liberties around the royal family and Ghira would mark the limit.

"B-but-... I was just kissing her, nothing more." Whispered Silver.

"But nothing! This selfish and primal behavior of yours is unacceptable, disappointing! I thought that you were a responsible young man."

"But she went with that Adam guy!" Complained Silver. "That's disobeying your orders."

"Silence!" He yelled kicking the wall with his knuckles. "Don't compare that with a violation of my daughter's body and mind. You are nothing compared to her despite all the richness your family has!"

Silver stayed silent, realizing that he could have lost his role as Blake's fiancee and as a consequence, lose the throne. He lowered his head in a signal of regret and respect and Ghira seemed to calm down.

"The wedding is in a month, once you get married she won't be allowed to see Adam." The king told to Silver. "But if I hear a single complain from now on from my daughter…" Ghira threatened.

"No, sir. I swear I will respect and love her. I want to marry her not for the throne, just for who she is, the sweet and beloved childhood friend whom I've been in love with since we were children." Lied Leon desperate.

"I want you to apologize to Blake and of course, promise to me and to her that this won't happen again."

Leon nodded and walked into the bedroom along with the king. They found Kali and Blake, who were still hugging, but when the princess saw Silver again, she let go of her mother and got up.

Silver stayed quiet, hypnotized by Blake's yellow furious eyes. Then reacted and kneeled, remembering that her father also made the same expression before and he managed to calm him down by showing respect.

"Princess, forgive me." Begged Silver.

Against silence, he lifted his head and reached for her hand to kiss it, but she got away.

"Don't lay a single finger on me." Blake ordered. "I would have loved you. But you showed me that the only thing you are behind of is the throne and the flesh." Accused the princess. "Does that make you any different from any other pretendants?"

Silver was about to have a heart attack. The parents were letting the princess speak and decide now that he had lost their trust. Those moments were crucial for his future. A wrong move and everything would have been in vain.

"Blake, my princess, love of my life, please forgive me. You know me since we were little, I can be stubborn and impatient, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"It is not the first time this happens! What can assure me that after we are married you will respect my authority?"

Blake was just sermonising him as vengeance and because she loved to see him suffer and being fake. He would suffer for a while and maybe she would achieve what she needed in order to escape the wedding day.

"Princess, I will promise on the church that I will respect and love you forever and I will keep my word."

"That's not enough!" She yelled, snickering in her mind.

"Love of my life, tell me what to do for you to forgive me."

Blake turned around, nobody could see her mischievous smile. It was the perfect opportunity.

"I will forgive you, but with one condition."

"Whatever you ask me, princess."

"Adam will be invited to the wedding."

Leon opened his mouth in surprise but then closed it, realizing that it would be the perfect occasion to show Taurus that he was better than him. He would drive the White Fang soldier crazy when he would kiss Blake on the altar and then in the party after the ceremony, with all the pairs dancing and he would be alone because he was a disgusting low-class orphan man.

"Yes, princess. He will be invited if you wish so." Silver allowed.

"Alright then."

Silver got on his feet and tried to approach the princess but Ghira came between them.

"You have heard her, don't touch her." He warned with a defiant glance. "At least not until the wedding."

After that night, Leon wouldn't be allowed to visit the princess alone and that without touching her. He had to resist the humiliation because the wedding would be in less than two months and then he would be the ruler of Menagerie, the great faunus kingdom.

* * *

Days passed by, Adam recovered and tried to stay in the shadows until the wedding day. He spent each day on the White Fang headquarter and each night in Blake's bedroom. By the other hand, the princess spent her days silent and in peace, once in a while disturbed with the wedding plans but spending her free time reading, waiting for the sun to cross the west horizon and enjoy the moonlight hours with her lover. Her mother helped them see each other and Blake was glad to have someone in the house to rely on.

The wedding was close and Blake had the last test with the gown the same day of her birthday. The stylists came to the manor to try a hairstyle and makeup for the big day. The princess had to take the wedding gown off the mannequin and put it on her own skin to check if her size was the same. She had lost some weight due to the intense nocturne exercise. The stylist adjusted the dress to her slim waist and made several retouches to be perfect on the wedding day. Everything was ready, Adam had everything prepared for their great plan and nothing could go wrong.

That same afternoon, the rulers of Menagerie prepared a small party for the princess' birthday. They hadn't invited many people for the big show that exploded on her last birthday, they didn't want the gossip to go insidious on the island again. The only guests were the Silver family. Leon's grandmother praised Blake obnoxiously and the whole family blessed their compromise.

"Leon will make you very happy." Assured the old woman.

Blake's parents lightened eighteen birthday candles and placed them on top of a butter and vanilla cake. Everybody sang at her, wishing a sweet year to the young princess who would marry her fiancee the next day. Mentally, the youngest Belladonna thought a sweet farewell for them. It would be the last birthday she would spend with her family in Menagerie.

* * *

Thank you for all the good reviews and feedback!

Also an applause to Ghira, who stopped Silver from kissing his daughter and threatened him to death!

There's only two chapters left and the epilogue! (And then the big surprise will be revealed)

Frozenheart7


	15. Chapter 14: The wedding day

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

You need to read this chapter. I'm so proud of it!

Answers to the reviews:

 **Osheana259:** Quick, make more popcorn! Soon you will know, just read because this chapter is long compared to the others.

 **Karvost:** Wait and see what will happen, because in the end, everything will change.

 **Guest:** Wait and read, nobody escapes from karma. Thanks for reading and leaving a review! Much appreciated!

 **NyanCat:** You have guessed some things and you're not totally wrong in others. Some of your theories could be related to this surprise I'm preparing for all of you. Thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Chapter 14: The wedding day

Blake stared at herself in the mirror, slightly caressing the lock of hair that was adorning her made up flawless face. Her lips were shiny, two silky and temptative rose petals. Her eyes were adorned with dust of shadows, the gold inside bright, protected by long and defined dark lashes. The makeup artist applied slight pink blush on her cheeks to make her look healthy and then sprayed purifying water over her face to fix and make the makeup stay during the day. The hairdresser finished taking care of her long mane, that was upseeded and had only left a few locks out of it, framing her face.

She hadn't spoken since she woke up and barely eat. It was the most important day of her life not for the marriage but for her liberty. One wrong move and everything, her future, Adam… could fly away. She hadn't sleep either, luckily her eye bags had been solved with the help of makeup. Despite all the angst and pain she was going through, in the mirror, she looked beautiful. Who wouldn't like a life like hers? Being the princess, marrying a rich and handsome boy and living in a dream mansion with all the richness she had. That wasn't what she cared about, Leon was a bad person and she would have to marry him to later disappear and Adam's plan to succeed. She had everything planned, spending all the night thinking about it. On the hotel where she and Leon would be staying the night, there was already her bag with pajamas, a black outfit for stealth and the pills. She had also collected money, because they would need it to move freely outside of Menagerie.

Speaking of money, the Silver mother and Kali entered the room on the chapel, prepared for the brides before the wedding to change and be there until the ceremony started. Despite being in normal clothes and not with the wedding gown on, Leon's and her own mother praised and flattered her. Blake responded politely with meaningless and pure courtesy words.

"Leon will be shocked when he sees you on the altar." Said Leon's mother, all dressed like a queen and excessively made up. "Kali, she should change into her wedding gown."

The two mother agreed, one more motivated than the other. Kali knew that Adam had something important in mind. Blake and he had been planning something together for months and she hadn't told her husband because supported each decision her daughter made. With a fast glance, Kali mocked the looks of Ms. Silver and Blake giggled. With the help of the hairdresser and the stylist, Kali and Leon's mother dressed the princess up.

The soft silky cloth was falling from her waist like a stellar cloud. The precious stones on the delicate belt that defined her curves matched her earrings. On her arms, there was a delicate white lace with floral designs that ended on the chest, where she was showing skin near the beginning of her breasts. Kali placed the white lace veil on the clip that was keeping the updo in its place. It fell like a cascade behind her, dragging a foot of pure white cloth.

"She looks like an angel indeed." Commented Kali, holding her daughter's trembling hand. "Mrs. Silver, could you give us a moment alone?" Asked politely.

"Of course, I'm leaving right now. I'm sure Leon needs help with his tie." She laughed, happily for his son marrying a princess and left the small and elegant room.

Blake breathed more relaxed now and her mother pulled out a chair for her to sit. She accepted it, carefully trying not to deform the dress' skirt. The other personnel, stylist, makeup artist and hairdressers left too, leaving daughter and mother alone. Kali pulled out another chair for her, sitting in front of the princess.

"I'm nervous." Started Blake, holding her tears not wanting to ruin her makeup. "I don't even know what I'm doing…"

Kali understood her daughter, she had experienced the same when she was young. Blake was inexperienced and sincerely too young for marrying, it was Ghira's and Silver family's enthusiasm that accelerated the preparation of the wedding. The queen caressed Blake's smooth hand, staring at the finger that soon would have a ring on it.

"Sweetheart, remember who you are, not your status. Your father and I will always love you no matter what happens, the decisions you take…" She left the rest in the air.

Blake knew her mother was more aware than her father about everything that happened in the house. She had been letting Adam pass and let him see Blake id there was nobody around and kept their secret even knowing that they would probably sabotage the wedding.

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Blake confused.

"I know Adam has a plan and whatever you chose, you have all my support. The heart wants what it wants." She whispered.

The confidential conversation between mother and daughter was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Ghira entered the room and kissed sweetly Kali, who decided to leave father and daughter alone. The king replaced his wife and sat in front of his daughter. He was holding a big wood box with her name on it, each letter made with gold. He gave it to the princess, who immediately opened the cage and discovered what was inside. It was a crown, made of silver and diamonds. Blake held it, noticing its weight. The stones were the same as her jewels, that were a gift from her mother. She admired her parents, being a happily married couple after all these years, almost never arguing and loving each other. She wished it happened the same to her with Leon, but as her mother said, the heart wants what it wants and she loved Adam Taurus.

"The crown… is heavy." She said, being its symbolism heavier than the accessory itself.

The father made the honor to place it on her head, giving her the royal vows.

"Sweetheart, I know I have been especially strict with you this month, forgive me. I was as nervous as you and I wanted today to be perfect for you and Leon." He asked, caressing her palm. "Soon you two will have to rule over Menagerie."

The princess had no words for him. She was upset but at the same time wanted to give her father a hug and tell him how she loved him. That moment could be the last they would spend together alone before escaping with Adam that same night.

* * *

The guests were sitting in their places, talking about everything and expectant for the bride to enter the building. On the first row of guests, there was the queen and Mrs. Silver. Behind them, there was Adam sitting, who had been given a special treat as he was a guest of honor, princess' orders. Kali searched for a moment where Leon parents would be distracted by him, who was already on the altar with his suit and an elegant air but the same intense messy hair. The queen sneaked around and sat on the bench behind, near Adam, who immediately noticed her presence and stared surprised at her.

"You look more handsome than the groom." She flattered. "I know you would have been an excellent son-in-law."

Adam smirked and stared at the woman who had been helping both although not knowing a word about the plan he and the princess had.

"Thanks, Mrs. Belladonna." He said in general, thanking everything she did, speaking carefully around people. "How is Blake?"

"Nervous." She simply said. "I don't know what you two are going to do but if you need help you can count on me."

Adam would have hugged her but there were too many eyes on them. Instead, he kissed her gloved hand, being more cautious and unsuspicious at everybody's sight. Then the queen returned to her seat.

The wedding bells rang, announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

Everyone stood on their feet as the pipe organ started playing the nuptial march. The doors of the chapel got open and revealed the angelical image of the princess, dressed in white and silver. The sun rays made beautiful images, making shine the diamonds on her crown and accessories of the dress. As she walked holding the king's arm, the guests on the benches admired mesmerized the beauty of the princess. It seemed like she was floating, dragging her long lace veil behind her and another part of it covering her face.

She held her sight at the altar, avoiding visual contact with anyone else. She was too occupied trying not to trip, her high heel shoes and the dizziness of the nerves had some effect on her. Leon was waiting for her, all polite and dressed up in expensive clothes. He was smiling and captivated by her.

The music sounded like an echo as Blake's vision blurred. She had to close her eyes for a moment and then opened them, Leon was no longer on the altar, instead, Adam was the groom. The princess couldn't help but smile wide at him and even her slow steps went faster, wanting to stand by Adam's side. But when the king and Blake arrived on the altar, she turned to see the groom's face and reality hit her, it was Leon again. He extended his hand to ask for Blake's, his father still didn't let go of her and was hesitating in giving his daughter to the young Silver.

"Don't make me regret this, Silver." Warned Ghira narrowing his eyes at the groom.

Silver nodded, all docile and polite, carefully holding Blake's hand and pulling her in front of him. He stared into her golden eyes searching for the particular shine on them but instead found nothing, his reflection on them. She was like a doll, a broken and used porcelain puppet who didn't smile or even stare at him, her sight lost somewhere behind him.

"You can sit." Authorized the priest to all the assistants, including the princess and Silver.

Blake looked at her mother on the first bench, making space for her father to sit beside her. As much as he wanted to avoid it, her eyes moved were a red-headed man was sitting, staring at her, completely mesmerized. The princess' pupils dilated as she looked at his prince in shining armor, the man she loved.

The priest cleared his throat to start the ceremony and Blake turned her head to him, by the corner of her eye looking at Leon who was incredibly happy, victorious and proud of himself, marrying the royalty he longed for years.

"We are reunited here to profess the union of Blake Belladonna, princess of Menagerie and Leon Silver."

Blake closed her eyes, holding down tears. Despite her plans, someday she would like to marry her true love, Adam. She hated to play this game of the perfect royal family but thinking of living a life outside of Menagerie with Adam made her smile unconsciously.

Luckily the veil hid all her emotions, only her eyes shining through the white cloth.

* * *

"I, Leon Braun Silver, take thee, Blake Belladonna, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Carefully, Silver held Blake's hand and put on the beautiful and expensive wedding ring that had a big shiny diamond in the middle. The cat faunus observed her hand, now legally was tied to Leon Silver, who would become king along with her, his queen.

The priest cleared his throat, staring at the princess who had to say her wedding vows as Leon already did. Blake sighed and looked at Adam before staring at the groom and pronouncing her vows:

"I Blake Belladonna, freely and with love and sincere desire, take thee, Leon Silver, to become my wedded husband from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

She had just pronounced the bigger lie of her entire life. She took Leon's hand and with trembling and nervous fingers placed the ring on his finger, that making them officially husband and wife. The future king and queen.

"You can kiss the bride." Authorized the priest.

Leon, slowly and knowing that the king was watching them, approached her with a step forward. Carefully, retired the veil from Blake's face, admiring her beauty. The princess froze, her groom tangled his arms around her and pushed her forward. Blake put her hands on his neck, trying not to reject the physical contact.

The assistants that were sitting on the benches clapped as the groom kissed sweetly the bride. Everybody got up and as the just married couple walked out of the church, and outside threw rice at them as the tradition said.

* * *

After the wedding, the guests and the just married couple moved to the place where they would celebrate their union with a snack, dinner and later some dance. The Silvers were the ones that choose the place and organized the whole event.

Blake stared at the Palace Hotel, holding hands with her husband.

"Tonight we will sleep there." Whispered Leon

He was pointing at the top of the building where the most expensive room was there. With only the sight of the balcony she had enough, the room would be a welcoming and luxurious place. Adam had already guessed they would stay the night there, it was the typical room where brides and grooms stayed before the honeymoon. It wouldn't affect their plan in any way despite the escape being difficult to go unspotted.

The couple entered to the gardens of the hotel, that were adorned with aromatic flowers and beautiful lights. On a part of the garden, there was a buffet where most of the guests were already having some snack, on the other, some photographers were waiting for Leon and Blake.

"I thought we weren't having photographers. You know I hate photos." Complained Belladonna.

"You know how my mother is. It will be just ten minutes, I promise." Sighed Leon.

The princess had no other choice than follow her husband to take photos in the beautiful garden and later have memories from their wedding day. It would be the only thing Leon would have from her after tonight.

* * *

The photography session lasted almost an hour. The married couple joined their guests at dinner time, where everyone entered the hotel on a giant ballroom reserved for them. Everyone clapped at then as they entered the room. Blake had retired her jewelry and veil and just had left the ring and the crown placed proudly on her head. There were magnolias all over the room, matching the nature of the garden where was the buffet. Most of the room was filled with tables for the guests and the royal family to have dinner, but the other half of the room was empty as a ballroom, on a corner being the orchestra ready to play the best waltzes after dinner.

Leon and Blake had to sit on the largest and long table that was at the bottom of the room, the main one where the royal family was already sitting. The princess was sitting beside her husband, each of them had their families beside them. The staff of the hotel brought aperitives before the first course. Meanwhile, Mrs. Silver moved to the empty space before the tables and asked a waitress for a microphone. The princess searched for Taurus on the room and spotted him on one of the first lines of tables, that was the furthest from the royal family table as possible. It was no surprise since Mrs. Silver was the one assigning the guests their respectives spots to sit on the tables.

Leon's palm caressing her hand distracted Blake. She faked a smile for him, he was so docile and polite that it was incredibly hard to tell that the other day he almost succeeded in claiming her forcefully.

"Be ready to be embarrassed, dear. I think my parents prepared a peculiar speech for us." Warned the groom.

"Is this thing on? Yes? Alright then." Said Mrs. Silver struggling with the microphone and the guests laughing, having sympathy for the rich woman. Mr. Silver replaced his wife and started talking: "We are incredibly proud of our little Leon being married to such a splendid woman as Blake."

Mrs. Silver stole the microphone from her husband's hands and cleared her throat. Blake preferred this kind of spectacle as any other. It was funny to see the Silver family embarrass themselves.

"We demand a number of grandchildren to spoil them rotten." Added Ms. Silver.

The princess of Menagerie turned pale at the thought of procreating with Leon. The guests laughed at the inappropriate commentary of Mrs. Silver, even Adam who glanced at the princess while snickering. Blake would have stuck out her tongue as a response but now was wearing the crown and had to play her role as wedded wife.

* * *

The dinner ended.

The guests were impaired for the delicious food that the cooks of the Palace Hotel had prepared as banquet. The end of the party was always close and the princess was anxious to fly away with Adam.

Suddenly, the orchestra started playing and Blake knew that it was time for their first dance. Leon brought her to the center of the room, as nervous as her despite being for different and unsuspected reasons. The groom kneeled in front of Blake and kissed her hand. They hadn't practiced their dance as Ghira forbid Leon being alone with Blake after his loss of control last time. They danced improvising, not being as disastrous as Blake thought. Silver had been taking dance classes, she could notice, or that would be a mess. A dance messier than the one that night on the headquarter of the White Fang party.

She smiled at the memory of that night on Adam's condecoration party. Leon stared at her, surprised because today she had only smiled twice at him, not even putting a lot of effort on the photographic session to seem happy. The groom placed his hand on her cheek and made her lay her head on his shoulder as both danced, not very elegant and coordinated but relaxed and not artificial. Belladonna was grateful to not have to face Leon as they danced. She was tired of pretending and staring at him during three minutes of a waltz. It wasn't a good idea. She felt his hands on her waist as she tangled hers on his neck, sighing bored and resigned when she turned her back to the guests.

After the dance of the just married couple finished, Ghira danced with his daughter, Mrs. Silver with the groom and Kali with Mr. Silver. Some guests joined the royal family, dancing elegant waltzes, but Adam stayed seatten and smoking a cigarette as a desert, courtesy of the staff of the hotel. He couldn't finish it because Ghira ended dancing with Blake and he wanted to dance with her too.

Adam made his way until reached the king and the princess. The guests recognized the White Fang tenant from the birthday party and immediately the rumors began once more. Ghira was going to give Blake to her husband to dance with him again, but Taurus interfered.

"May I dance with my former apprentice?" He asked politely to the king.

Kali who was watching everything snickered seeing her husband staring at both Leon or Adam. He wasn't sure to give the dance with his daughter to the groom or Adam. Finally, the queen interfered, whispering something to the king's ear. Ghira nodded and gave Blake's hand to Adam so they could dance.

Leon returned to his seat along with his parents, annoyed for the White Fang soldier intervention but trying to pretend indifference. Kali also joined Ghira in a dance, being them and the princess with Adam the only dancers. The guests were just staring at Taurus and the princess, whispering what happened at the birthday party last year and making theories about infidelity.

As pupil and mentor, Adam and Blake were dance partners far more coordinated than Leon, no matter if he took dance lessons. Sometimes during their classes, the princess and the tenant danced so they could improvise an elegant and graceful choreography. After all, dancing and fighting were very similar. Taurus noticed how light was Blake, easy to manipulate her small body when was relaxed as now, being submissive and innocent. He smiled at the memory of their first night as man and woman united in one, loving each other. The princess smiled back at him and enjoyed his warm and gentle touch.

"You should go there and demand her to Ghira." Advised Mr. Silver seeing how Adam was a better dancer than his son.

"I don't want to force things." Immediately replied Leon without thinking. His parents didn't know about his incident, when he tried to force Blake and Ghira forbid her to be alone with her. "Anyways, I have the solution to get Taurus out of the map."

Leon's parents stared at each other confused. The groom proceeded to explain them his plan:

"Mother, father… Can you see the security staff? Specifically, the last three men that are on the door that leads to the garden?" Asked Silver with a wide smile.

"Yes, we can." Answered the mother.

"I have hired them to end with Adam." Smirked Leon evilly, thinking about having Blake all for himself.

Mrs. Silver looked at her husband, thinking that it might be a little extreme but the honor of the family was above all. If Leon wanted that, may it be.

* * *

Adam placed Blake's feet on the floor. They ended the dance with him lifting her in one arm and dancing entangled, making a good show for the guests who clapped full of enthusiasm, snickering at the Silver family who was sitting on the table. The queen clapped and cheered excited and encouraged Ghira to do the same. The king ended even shaking hands with Taurus.

"You are a good man, Taurus." Congratulated the king, making smile his daughter.

Belladonna couldn't have her heart filled with more joy. Her father had approved Adam even though she was married to Leon. But that was an advance, at least he saw that Taurus would have never done what Leon tried with Blake forcefully that night in her bedroom.

Adam kissed Blake's palm and retired discreetly outside to the garden to smoke half of the cigarette he had left. Through the windows, he could see how Blake danced with Kali and Ghira went to rest back at the royal table.

Taurus held his heart, putting his hand on the chest, feeling it thumping intensively. Blake was the love of his life and the thought of escaping with her from the kingdom and her royal and wedding vows made him want to jump and scream of happiness. He couldn't believe what happened on the ballroom, the guests staring and clapping at them more than when Leon danced with her, his own wife. And for more joy, the king shook his hand and recognized that after all the conflicts he was a good man.

The moment of happiness and peace didn't last long. Behind him, the door that led to the garden got open and Leon silver joined Adam, asking him for fire to light his cigarette.

"I'm quite impressed." Congratulated the groom. "After being the clear loser of the situation you still had the courage to go and ask Blake's father her hand for a dance."

Taurus chuckled. Leon and he had almost the same age but he was immature and terribly spoiled. A brat who never learned what meant the word 'no'.

"What's your point? I have the same right to dance with her that you." The tenant said in his defense, pretending as if he was the real loser of the story.

"Don't compare a lifetime with the beautiful princess of Menagerie with a dance. She is mine and you can do nothing about it." He replied smoking his cigarette as if nothing happened, presuming of his marriage with the princess.

Silver started provoking Adam in order for his plan to succeed and attract the security staff he had hired for the specific job. Surprisingly, Taurus was calmed and Leon didn't touch a nerve. His only weak point seemed to be Blake and Leon used her in his favor, continuing his monologue:

"I will be the king, ruling beside Blake and I will enjoy her every night until she can't breathe and begs me to stop. She will be my queen during the day and my plaything for the night-..."

Taurus nailed his fist on Silver's cheek, sending him to the floor. Painfully, the groom fell on the grass. As a consequence of Adam's strength immediately made appear a dark mark on his face.

"Don't you dare to talk about her as if she was a senseless trophy of your property!" Threatened Taurus grabbing the groom by the neck of his shirt and lifting him, his feet didn't touch the floor. "You are a piece of- ..."

Suddenly, three guards that spotted the violence towards the groom. They held Adam still, who immediately was forced to let go of Leon. He got on his feet and brushed the dust off his suit, smiling triumphantly.

"Have fun, guys. He's all yours." He said before returning inside the ballroom.

Blake, who just had finished dancing with her mother, spotted Leon returning from the garden with a bruise on his cheek. She approached him, not because she was worried about him but for Adam who was also outside the last time she had seen him.

"Leon, d-dear! What happened to your face?" Asked falsely to Leon.

"Nothing. Adam is not a good loser and the guards had to politely ask him to retire from the party. Such a shame you didn't have a chance to say goodbye to him." Said Leon calmed.

Blake narrowed her eyes at him, and that glance immediately reminded Leon of Ghira's warning, who was at that same moment staring at them. Leon had to pretend sweetness, immediately caressing his wife's cheek and placing a soft kiss.

"I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if we retire for today? We have a romantic evening ahead of us in the top of the hotel and I want to save energy." Whispered Silver and Blake had no other choice than nod.

The just married couple said goodbye to the guests, friends, and family. Leon covered the purple bruise with his hair and nobody suspected anything. Everybody clapped at them, Blake hugged her father and mother, thinking that this would be the last time she would see them. She held back her tears to not be suspicious. The staff of the hotel accompanied the groom and the bride to their luxurious room.

The rest of the guests stayed in the ballroom dancing and drinking some more. The party continued for them and as Ghira danced with Mrs. Silver once more. Kali from behind the crystal windows observed how hidden in some bushes, the guards were hitting Adam brutally, being three versus one.

* * *

The next chapter is the last and it will only last the epilogue to end Heavy is the crown! There are a lot of questions without an answer and all of them will be revealed in the next updates of the story!

Stay tuned because in the end of the epilogue I will reveal the big surprise!

Frozenheart7


	16. Finale: The wedding night

Tauradonna AU: Heavy is the crown

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Prepare yourselves for the new chapter because it's long and intense. This is the finale but there's also left the epilogue and the big reveal of the surprise I'm planning.

As I said when I updated a new drabble to the collection Shadows, due to the lack of time I won't be able to answer the reviews. But I swear I have read them all and I appreciate them a lot and I'm looking forward to your feedback after reading the finale of Heavy is the crown.

* * *

 _Heavy is the crown she wears_

 _Missing the short-lived life that they share_

 _Left to grieve for all eternity_

 _Heavy is the crown she wears_

 _That is the cost the burden she bears_

 _My love, please, you have to let me go..._

* * *

Chapter 15: The wedding night

As soon as the just married couple were left alone in their room, Leon started kissing Blake passionately. She let him pamper her for a while, caressing her hair and kissing her cheeks, neck, and lips. When he wanted to go further and got more handsy Blake stopped him.

"Leon, dear… Do you mind if I go take a bath first? I need to clean myself, this day has been awfully long." Said Belladonna.

She was wishing to take off the uncomfortable wedding gown and the amount of makeup on her face. She needed to change into more comfortable clothes, or even her pajamas before starting the escape plan with Adam.

"Of course, sweetheart. Let me prepare it and I will join you." Sentenced Leon kissing her cheek and quickly moving to the bathroom.

The bedroom was like a paradise. It was as big as the room where they had dinner with the guests and even danced. It had a single giant window that let the light of the full moon illuminate the dorm. Blake opened it and got outside on a wide balcony from where the lights on the garden below seemed ants, so small from the distance. Then stared above and gazed at the stars, shining brightly, mesmerizing her. Back inside the dorm, there was a king-sized double bed with more than comfortable bed sheets and pillows filled with soft swan feathers. Near the entrance to the closets, there were already her clothes and bags. Belladonna left her crown and expensive jewels on the bag that she had planned to bring with her later while escaping with Adam. Inside there was also Gambol Shroud, that her mother retrieved for her at could sell the crown and get a lot of money to build their life on a human kingdom.

On the other side of the dorm was a fireplace with a long sofa and a small kitchen with food for them. Blake went to the small fridge that contained a bottle of champagne, what she needed. She found two glasses and filled them until the top. Discreetly, Blake added the pill that Adam had bought to the Wind Path smugglers and let it dissolve on Leon's glass.

After that, the princess went to the bathroom where Leon was shirtless preparing the bath with salts and rose petals. It was huge and round, they would surely fit inside together and would have enough space to lay inside. Silver had lightened some candles and was choosing an incense stick to burn. He noticed his wife behind him and turned, insecure about which scent to burn.

"Rose. It will match the ambiance." Sentenced Blake exchanging Leon's glass with the rose incense. She burned it as Silver placed the glasses of champagne on the marble space beside the bath.

Being all set up for their bath, Blake closed the door and adjusted the lights to make the ambiance more intimate. She had to make time for Adam who was preparing the helicopter to escape and calling his fellow White Fang members. Or that was what she thought.

The faunus princess tried to take off her wedding gown but there were too many small buttons on her back and it was difficult for her trembling hands to unbutton the white corset. Before she could ask him, Leon was already behind her helping to take off her dress. He was agile with his fingers and managed to slide down her dress in a record time. Blake was left in her underwear but she had no shame as Adam had claimed her as a woman before. Leon stared at her legs, waist and curves, caressing her sensual naked back. He embraced her waist from behind and kissed her shoulders.

"Leon, please. First a bath and then I'm all yours." Blake complained.

"All night long?" He asked, licking his lips.

"As much time as you want." Lied the princess doubting that he could last more than Adam in bed. She convinced the groom, though.

Blake took off her underwear and sank her body on the warm rose bath. Leon could only appreciate her nude body from behind. He promised to himself that he would enjoy her later. There was nothing that could stop him. Blake's father wasn't there, Adam neither, they were alone, she was his wife and he was her husband. Quickly, Silver took off his clothes and imitated the cat faunus who was with her head laid back, eyes closed and relaxed enjoying the bath. He sat on the opposite place of the bath and faced his bride, with her hair still tied and enjoying the moment. He had never seen her so relaxed with him before.

Leon grabbed one glass, the one furthest from him, the one that was meant for Blake. Belladonna didn't notice it as she was faking that was enjoying the bath.

"At your health, my lovely wife." Said Leon before drinking the content of the glass.

Blake smiled satisfied and grabbed the glass left in the marble and made the same, drinking the champagne. Victorious, leaned back and waited for the pill to have an effect on him. What she didn't realize was that the relax she was starting to feel wasn't for the bath and the aromatic incense.

Leon moved, sitting beside her so he could be closer to his bride. He kissed her cheek softly and searched for her hand on the bathtub. He held it and kept kissing her face, surprisingly Blake wasn't reacting, just staying with her eyes closed and laying back her head.

"Touch me, Blake." Asked Leon, moving her hand to his body under the water.

The princess touched his hardness, her hand controlled for the same Leon. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and flinched back, moving away from Leon, scared that she was falling asleep and he had the control over her body. The pill was having an effect on her, but she still didn't realize she had swallowed it.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me." Said Blake, recovering her senses.

Silver didn't say anything and got out of the bathtub, covering half of his body with a towel tied around his waist. He got out of the bathroom only to return a few seconds later with a flat cage on his hands.

"This is a gift from my mother. Try it on and let me see if it fits you."

Leon got out of the bathroom and closed the door. The princess realized that he was angry because she rejected touching him, but he had placed his hand on his… uh.

Blake decided to get out of the bathtub and wake herself up. On the sink, washed her face with cold water, removing her makeup and trying to recover her senses since a dizziness was taking control of her. Then it was the turn to open the gift from Mrs. Silver, she expected nothing good. Impatiently, the cat faunus opened the cage only to find inside a nightgown… a really provocative and sexy nightgown. She didn't believe that Leon didn't know what her mother had bought for her to put on the wedding night. She grabbed the nightgown to see its length but the skirt was above the knees. Then, looking better on the cage found that there was also fine lingerie for her. At least all was of her favorite colors, purple and black. She struggled a little bit to put that on, especially because she was still wet from the bath and that the nightgown was adjusted to her skin and curves.

The princess got out of the bathroom with Ms. Silver gift on. Leon was laying on the bed with only his boxers and a coat tied loosely. He immediately got up and contemplated Blake's body. The nightgown had some transparency and he could notice the natural size of her feminine attributes. He got closer and tangled his arms around her, Blake laid her head on his shoulder, another wave of dizziness passing through her body. Leon noticed the instant weakness on her legs.

"Are you okay? Or do I cause that effect on you?" He whispered softly with a mischievous smile, kissing her cat ears.

"Aren't you feeling dizzy? More like sleepy and tired…" Asked Blake, stranged by the fact that the pill still had no effect on him.

"No, sweetheart. Don't try to avoid me. You know what's in order for tonight." Said Leon angrier, caressing her skin roughly and breathing heavily on her neck, his faunus heat hard to control. "Stop with the chat and let's move to the bed. I have waited long enough."

The groom literally dragged her to the bed, making her lay on the couch. The princess felt her strength coming and going for moments, sometimes feeling dizzier and others more awake. Leon climbed on top of her and frictioned their hips together. Blake could notice his bulge on her inner thigh and ran away, impulsed by her semblance, getting up near the door that led to the balcony.

"I'm not feeling alright, Leon. Let me go outside and have some fresh air." She apologized and immediately got out to the balcony.

She was trying to gain time and stay awake but even on her feet, her eyes were unconsciously closing. Her sight was blurry her and body was weakened. She couldn't believe that was for anxiety, stress, and nervousness. And after all, the pill on Leon's glass still had no effect on him. Blake clearly remembered how she put the pill on the champagne and after that Leon drank it on the bathtub, but the only one sleepy was her.

Blake gasped, realizing that maybe it had been her mistake and she had drunk the glass with the pill on it. It sounded logical, she must have been confused but she was sure that had grabbed the correct glass. Unless… Leon had chosen which glass wanted to drink first, and she took the one that was left on the marble. The one with the pill. She was suffering the effects and if she didn't hurry and reunite with Adam in the garden she couldn't escape and would be unconscious at the hands of the merciless monster.

Blake felt her legs shaking, she had to grab the marble fence of the balcony to stay on her feet. Her entire body was succumbing to the pill Adam had bought to the Wind Path smugglers in Haven.

"Do I have to wait much longer?" Asked Leon, joining her on the balcony.

The princess would have rolled her eyes, pissed off but the situation was more serious. She could fell asleep and be unconscious at any moment and if it was with Leon present she would be left at his will. And she knew what his intentions were.

Before Leon could speak again, clearly angry because he had been avoiding the bed with him, Blake tangled her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his. She needed time. Adam had a plan B. They had accorded that if she wasn't on the meet point an hour after leaving the party with Leon, he would come for her no matter what to escape. She had to rely on this plan because she barely could stand.

"Excuse me. I'm just nervous. I have never been with a man before and I feel overwhelmed…" Whispered Blake, lying and lying again. "Just give me some time to-…"

"You can barely stand on your feet, Blake." Leon cut her speech and got away from her, pushing her away, making her back impact with the marble fence of the balcony. The cold air seemed to make some good on her momentarily. "What do we have to wait for? Adam, maybe?"

Leon's accusations were clueless, but the fact that he had seen her putting the pill on his drink made him suspect that these two had something between their hands planned after the party.

"What?" Asked Blake pretending innocence. "I married you and you are still jealous of Adam!?"

"That's not it!" Yelled Silver angry. "What were you trying putting that pill on the champagne, huh?! What is happening to you would have happened to me?!"

The princess flinched back and when saw Leon lifting her hand either to touch or slap her, used her semblance to run inside and close the big window to keep Silver trapped outside. Her husband, angry and without temper control, used a vase with flowers that were on the table at the balcony to break the crystal of the window and entered inside of the room, where Blake was putting on a coat and grabbing her bag to go and find Adam. She stared at him, terrified, when saw how he broke the window and looked angrily at her.

"I knew you had something with Adam! Let me tell you that Adam is dead!" He yelled out of control, grabbing the champagne left on the table and breaking the bottle. "I hired some men to take care of him so he won't get in my way nevermore!"

Silver had gone crazy. He chuckled at Blake's petrified face, the expression of pure terror. She fell to her knees but not laughing as Leon, crying desperately. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't capable of imagining her future without Adam. Yet all the pieces fit together, the bruise on his face, the security staff taking Adam out of the party…

"How could you…?!" Whispered the princess hurt.

If she had enough energy she would have jumped off the edge of the balcony. She didn't want to live a life without the love of his life.

"Nobody will miss him, he has no friends nor family. But we…" Said Leon lifting her chin. "We have to form one, so let's get started, shall we?"

Blake looked up at him with pure hate on her glance. Silver smirked.

* * *

The queen told Ghira she was going for a walk alone on the gardens of the hotel. He normally wouldn't have lied to her husband but the situation was critical. Discreetly, Kali chose a route that would bring her directly where she saw Adam being brutally hit by the Silver's security staff without being suspicious. The guests were inside still dancing and drinking and she was the only one wandering around the garden.

From the distance, Blake's mother heard yelps of pain coming from a man. She took off her high heel shoes and ran there only to find Adam hurt and two out of three guards fighting with him. One was already unconscious on the floor, but the other two were not as half as hurt as the White Fang tenant. They were so focused on combat that didn't notice her presence.

Kali searched for help as Adam received a punch on the stomach that made him flinch and yell in pain. She localized a waitress that had an empty tea tray on her hands.

"Your majesty?" Said the waitress seeing how the queen ran to her. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Just the tea tray for now, thanks." She quickly said, practically stealing it from the waitress who had to hold the tea set with her bare hands.

Adam had managed to disarm the guards that were at Leon's orders. Now only two of them remained on their feet, but he was weak. Leon's strategy had caught the tenant by surprise. He was smart, but wasn't the only one that had a plan. One of the guards tried to pin him down to the floor. They were strong but he was stronger. The only thing Adam regretted was having Wilt and Blush on the airship, but he couldn't assist to the wedding armed or he would have been suspicious.

The other guard came from behind him, took advantage that Adam was already occupied struggling with the one in front of him and restrained his arms. The other had his way, punching him in the face, Adam activating his aura and blocking all the damage he could, each time flickering more and more.

Suddenly, the guard behind Adam that was restraining his arms fell to the floor after the sound of an impact was heard. The White Fang tenant turned and saw the queen, who had just hit Leon's hitman with a tea tray on the head, knocking him out. The other guard tried to punch him once more but Adam bent down and when wasn't on his guard, borrowed the tea tray from Kali's hands and hit him on the head, the metal plate impacting with his head and leaving them unconscious.

"Yeah!" Yelled the queen, excited about the recent action.

"You are as stealthy as your daughter in combat, Mrs. Belladonna." Smirked Adam, cleaning some blood on his forehead.

Adam was hurt and had to rest, sitting down on the grass for a minute. The queen imitated him and checked if he had some external wounds. The bull faunus coughed and covered his mouth with a hand just to find that he had spit some blood on it.

"Adam, you must have internal wounds. That's serious!" Said the queen observing how red was the blood.

"It will be okay as long as I reach Blake. Not only for our plan, but for our auras." The queen stared at him confused. "We can heal each other." He explained, it was something they had been practicing since a long time ago.

"Do you need me to go there?" Asked Kali pointing at the top of the building.

"No, I won't put your life at risk. Leon is dangerous and violent. The best you can do is go home with Ghira and don't worry about your daughter and I."

Kali got up and helped Taurus do the same, offering him her hand. Adam checked the hour on his wristwatch, the crystal was also stained with blood. Almost fourteen five minutes had passed since Blake and Leon got to their room alone. If he had taken the pill, he must have already fallen asleep. But why didn't Blake contact him via scroll yet? He needed to get there as soon as possible.

The tenant stared at the queen and realized that if everything went good, it would be the last time he would see her.

"I will take good care of Blake." He promised sincerely, staring into the eyes that Blake had heritaged.

"I know." Was the queen's only reply.

Taurus hugged her, thinking that she would have to cover them and lie to everyone after their disappearance.

"And I'll love her, no matter what." He concluded.

The tenant let go of Kali and immediately disappeared into the shadows of the night, going to the helicopter to grab Wilt and Blush and then going to find Blake on her room.

* * *

The only thing Blake had left was her touch and hearing. After breaking her heart, telling her that Taurus was dead, Belladonna fell down and succumbed to the pill's strong effect. She could feel Leon's warm breath on her ear and his hands tearing apart the nightgown with passion and anger. The princess was on the bed, on her hands and knees. She could barely stand so her husband was the one controlling her body, sneaking his hands and exploring all her parts. She felt his wet lips kiss a trail down her back, until arrived at the end of it, slapping the delicious flesh that he desired to possess.

"We are going to have a lot of fun, dear." Leon sentenced snickering.

Blake tried to crawl out of his reach but he was all over her, busy, wildly taking her lingerie off. She tried to use her semblance, activate her aura, do something to stop the pain of his claws stripping her, but nothing worked. Being semi-unconscious and with her eyes forcefully closed, Blake searched for Adam's aura on her conscience. She didn't have any flash of him being hurt or attacked as that time on Haven's blackmarket. The princess focused on herself, erasing Leon's invasive touch on her body and refugeed on the back of her mind. She activated her aura internally, not strong enough to protect her from the groom's rough caresses but activated anyway.

On the darkness of the night and her own mind, a red glow appeared, slowly getting closer. Blake felt its energy, rising up her aura, making it grow. That only meant one thing. Leon's plan had failed. Adam was still alive.

The princess opened her golden eyes with a sudden strength, a wave that overtook her. Her aura grew and grew until a last wave of strength send Leon flying away from the bed, being pushed away from her thanks to Adam's energy being each time closer.

Belladonna took advantage of Silver being on the floor and weakly got up, with the help of the luxurious furniture of the room to walk forward to the door. Despite Adam's energy being closer, she had wasted all the gained energy on repealing Leon. Blake had to make half of the way crawling, dragging her legs behind her, but succeeded in unlocking the door. Her love was coming, she could feel it.

"Come here!" Yelled Leon getting back on his feet and running towards her. "I'm just getting started with you."

Silver grabbed her ankles and dragged her. Blake nailed her nails on the carpet, but he was strong. She left long scratch marks on the carpet, making a trail from the door to the dorm.

Before Leon could grab her by the neck, the unlocked door of the room got open and Adam entered inside only to find a helpless naked Blake on the floor almost unconscious and her husband half-dressed, willing to grab her by the throat.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Yelled Adam, unsheathing Wilt and Blush.

Silver took a few steps back as the tenant was aiming at him with his shotgun. He retroceded until his back touched the kitchen on the other side of the room. Once Adam saw that Leon was far enough, he took off his jacket and put it on Blake. It was long enough to cover her trembling body, cold and weak. He embraced her, with his eyes still on Leon.

"What happened, Blake?!" He whispered to her.

"He fooled me and I took the pill for mistake…" She replied, opening her eyes weary. "You are hurt too…"

The princess searched for shelter on his chest, closing her eyes and let her aura surround them. Adam did the same, the red glow covering her fragile body. Immediately felt relief, his internal wounds healing and the cold Blake had under her skin vanished.

"Was he trying to force you? Did he abuse you?!" Asked Adam threatening Silver with his glance and holding back tears of impotence.

"She is my wife. I can do whatever I want to her." Suddenly said Leon, with a knife from the kitchen on his hands.

Taurus covered Blake's body by moving a table and using it as a shield for her. He aimed at the knife on his hands but both knew that if he dared to shoot, the sound would alarm everyone and the attention would be dragged to them. Nobody wanted the others to know their current situation in the bedroom: Blake abused, Adam coming to escape with her and Leon being violent.

"Blake wanted to do this peacefully, leaving to you the throne in exchange of her liberty. I know you are just too rotten to accept this silent deal."

"She deserved this! All of this!" He yelled without any sense.

"If you really cared and loved her I'm sure she would have fallen in love with you… just like she fell for me."

That sentence touched Leon's nerves. He ran to Adam with the knife lifted, ready to nail it into his heart. The bull faunus changed the shotgun for Wilt, starting a duel. Despite being trained, Taurus had difficulty in dodging all of Leon's attacks. He was physically in form and his rage made him attack Adam uncontrollably. But all those years of training, his personal career as a fighter, his love for Blake… gave him the ultimate energy to dodge all of Silver's attacks. There were too many things at risk, the most important, their future together as lovers.

"I hated you since the moment I saw you with Blake." Spitted Silver with anger, trying to nail the knife on Adam's shoulder.

Taurus caught Leon's wrist, who let go of the knife for the brute strength that the tenant was applying on his skin. Their fight turned into a hand to hand combat, each of them fighting for the control of the situation. Silver's feet touched the wall and he knew that Adam was winning. He had been slipping because the bull faunus was stronger. Both knew it.

"You can still accept our deal: You will have the crown on the coronation ceremony and you will be the king but Blake will leave the island tonight... with me." Adam tried to convince before recurring to more violence.

"Blake is mine, not yours! She will be by my side forever." Leon sentenced, rejecting any kind of negotiation.

The fact that he didn't accept the position of the king and wanted Blake just to torture made Adam realize one thing: Leon was just evil and found pleasing the fact of having an unhappy and submissive woman with him to torment until the end of his days.

Taurus closed his eyes and pushed Leon's body towards the wall, earning the control. He could see Blake's aura connected to his despite the distance. She was unconscious but giving him the necessary strength to continue fighting and win. His hand gripped Silver's throat and pressed slightly to not leave a mark but enough to restrain the air. The groom fought but it was useless as Adam's muscular body was a rock and he had the additional protection of Blake's aura projected on him. Slowly, Silver's strength disappeared and his body ended as a heavy dead weight. Adam left him unconscious, laying on the floor.

Now they had one more problem that needed to be solved immediately.

Taurus ran towards his lover. Blake opened her eyes weakly and guided his face to her lips, meeting in a sweet and intimate kiss after a long day being separated. The princess wanted to continue with the hypnotizing kissing but Taurus stopped her, remembering that they had another priority.

"Leon won't accept the deal. What do you want to do?" Asked Taurus.

Blake sighed. She had thought long about it and deep down she knew that this would end in that complicated situation. She had one thing clear: Leon didn't care about her and if he didn't want to accept the deal he wouldn't have the crown. And there was only one thing she could do to prevent him from being the next ruler and even have a good life. For the first time in her life, there was rage and vengeance in the princess' eyes.

"Fake my death." Blake sentenced. "The knife has his fingerprints, there are a lot of signs of violence in the room."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to leave with her, forever, and not return again. Start a new life, never more alone. He wanted to make sure that his love wouldn't regret everything later.

"If we want to disappear and not be disturbed ever again we need to do this." Continued Blake. "Leon hired those men to end with you and if we make this room a crime scenario everything will be solved."

"Blake, but your parents…" Tried to convince Adam.

"My mother will make my father understand. After everything Leon has done comes to the light, there will be no mercy for him and we will be just a memory of a murder."

Despite the fact that Adam was speechless, he helped the princess to get up. Blake walked towards Leon's unconscious body and grabbed the knife that he was holding. Then, with a firm pulse, cut her skin and made sure to leave enough blood on the knife and on Leon's body as an evidence.

"Are you sure?" Asked Adam watching every movement she made.

Blake left the knife between Leon's hands again and turned to Adam. She gave him a sweet smile and ran to his arms. Adam held tight her small but strong body and used their auras to cure the cut on her arm.

"But what will the police think when they won't find your corpse?"

"That the men he hired to kill you got rid of it… the same that had to do with you."

"Clever girl." Adam smiled.

"And Leon will be considered unstable and insane, nobody will believe him, his own parents won't confront my father. Everything will be fine, love. And if something goes wrong, we will be too far to know it." She nailed her fingers on his back and smelled his scent.

She couldn't believe that they were about to escape, forget each problem and start from zero. A new life outside of Menagerie the faunus kingdom. A whole world to explore and know, new choices, new people, and a new life.

Blake's arm stopped itching and she knew that the aura had healed her intentional wound. It was time to move on.

"The bags are inside the closet." The princess' said. "Let's get out of here before dawn."

* * *

The couple stared at the mesmerizing dawn as they left Menagerie behind. After all the pain and strife on their crossroads of life, they were finally free to spend the rest of their lives side by side. Blake let a small tear fall down to join the water on the ocean. It was a tear of happiness and to say farewell to her land and duties as a princess. Now, she and Adam were ordinary faunus living on a racist human kingdom.

The bull faunus tangled an arm around Blake's waist and pulled her towards his chest. He was half asleep and invited her to rest on his warmth.

"I love you." Adam whispered in a husky voice but later opened his eyes to see the princess' smile.

"I love you too, Adam." She whispered and kissed his lips and embraced his body as if her life depended on it.

The couple enjoyed their mutual love, sharing kisses and caresses on the backseats of the helicopter. It wasn't comfortable as Blake's manor bed but they were together, free and happy. And that was all that mattered to the couple.

"Please, don't have sex on the seats. Those are made of leather." Warned James.

"Please, James, don't drink if you are driving." Joked Adam.

"There is always John to replace me if I pass out." James laughed. "Or if I barf."

Blake giggled and returned her attention to her love. She caressed Adam's jaw as he rested and smiled sincerely. She had the luck to find and fall in love with Adam. Unlike Leon, he wasn't interested in her status and fortune. The fact that they had escaped from Menagerie proved his true love for her. She just cared for her person and not her money and possessions.

"I can't believe we are finally free." She confessed and then yawned. "After all we have been through…"

Blake felt Adam's lips kissing her head and he made her lay between his legs, gripping her tight.

"I know it's hard to believe but now we have a lifetime to enjoy together." Adam replied. "Don't worry about the future, Blake. I have everything planned. So, sleep for awhile and rest, you need it."

The cat faunus closed her eyes and leaned her head on Adam's crook. She drifted away to sleep as she fantasized about the new life that was awaiting for them.

* * *

 _Heavy is the crown she wears_

 _Why just discard the life they_ _could share?_

 _Must they flee before eternity?_

 _Heavy is the crown she wears_

 _At any cost I'll take it and bear._

 _My love, I will never let you go..._

* * *

Did you like the return of James and John as Adam's friends and allies to help escape the princess and him? I introduced them on the story on chapter 6 because I needed at least two members of the White Fang that would help Adam.

Also, I added angry mom Kali featuring the tea tray to make you laugh, or at least I tried to.

The epilogue along with the special surprise will be pure dynamite. It will explain what happens on Menagerie the next morning and also how Blake and Adam are going to live on the human kingdoms.

I'll be looking forward to your feedback and I'll answer all the reviews in the next update!

Frozenheart7


End file.
